I'm sorry father, but you drove me to it
by perfectpureblood
Summary: Lucius pushes Draco to far, and he snaps. Making his life change for the better. I'm terrible at summeries! Please have a look!
1. Out of my mind

All Harry Potter characters and places belong to the amazing J.K.Rowling, the storyline and some characters belong to me! The chapter title belongs to James Blunt.

This story is based on a song fic I have done called "Out of my mind". Please check it out!

I would like to thank Lady Lily Malfoy for inspiring me to do this! Check out her fics as well, their awesome!

**Out of my mind**

Draco Malfoy ran like he had never run before.

His father had told him to be back by 9!

"_Draco, you do know this Is a privilege that I am allowing you to go out, don't you?"_

_He had his hand clasped like iron on Draco's shoulder._

"_Don't you"! He added more menacingly._

"_Yes, father, of course" Draco almost stuttered, but he knew better then to show such signs of weakness._

"_Good, you are to be back by 9, not a second after, do you understand?"_

_His note of finality was so strong that it left Draco merely nodding._

"_Go, now, get out of my sight!"_

_Draco bowed and hurried out without a backward glance._

But now it was 10. Why? Draco pleaded with himself, why did I let Crabbe and Golye talk me into staying? Well, it wasn't really under his control, they were at the hogshead, he knew he was under age to have fire whisky so he didn't touch it, surprising for a Malfoy right? But Crabbe and Golye were absolutely hammered. And a drunk Crabbe and Golye were not who Draco wanted to argue with.

So it was that Draco was rushing for his life, yes, maybe his life. Or at least a limb, for he knew that Lucius was not a forgiving human being and could be very violent.

He remembered when he was 6 and he had _borrowed _his father's wand, he knew he shouldn't have done it now, but back then it seemed like a very ingenious idea. He had broken a vase. No one was hurt and it could be mended in a second, but Lucius was furious. Completely blinded by rage he had underestimated how strong Draco's arm was, and broke it. That's something that can't be so easily mended.

Draco shuddered at the memory, he couldn't remember screaming so much in his life, but his father had said he deserved it, and that he was lucky he hadn't done worse.

Draco stopped suddenly, staring up at the wrought iron gates, painted thick black, the Malfoy M shining in the moon light of the winter.

Fear clenched his heart, but he had to go on, he would suffer worse if he didn't go now.

He took a pin that he kept in his pocket, and quickly jabbed his hand.

A miniscule drop of scarlet pure blood ran down his surprisingly slender hand, he had his mothers hands, but he had his fathers strong jaw and pointed face, his fathers slate grey eyes with a splash of his mothers blue ones, making them look just a bit more friendly. He shared both his parents white blond hair, soft and of such a striking colour, it made them look almost Vella. Even though he had his father's features he had his mother's looks, not that his father was that ugly but his mother was that beautiful. And he was always grateful that he wasn't just his father's son in looks.

He let the drop of blood fall on the gates key hole, and the gate opened. It drove thieves mad that they couldn't open the gate or find a key; all they needed was a drop of Malfoy blood.

If any one of them found out, it would mean great danger to the Malfoys. Of course the ministry could apparate in, but only they were allowed inside the great manor, Lucius would have preferred them not to be able to get in, but it was the law. And if the secret of Lucius being a deatheater was to stay safe, he had to follow the law.

As Draco rushed up the path that led to the great front door he wondered how different his father would be if he wasn't a deatheater. Maybe kinder, and with not such a violent temper, but the truth was he was a deatheater, and even worse, Draco had to become one to.

But he pushed that out of his mind, no matter how much it scared him, what awaited him scared him more.

He reached the door and again let a drop of blood fall on the key hole, he walked in, panting, and the door locked it self, he was trapped inside a prison he was forced to call home.

He tiptoed up the stairs; maybe his father didn't have to find out? But then.

"Draco", his father spoke in an icy tone, deep and menacing. "Would you care to tell me what the time is?"

Draco wheeled slowly around, he met his father's gaze, not with fear, but with a cool sense of confidence, he wouldn't let his father see his ever increasing fear, though his heart was beating and searing his insides with fire.

"Its 10' O, clock father, but I can explain"

"Oh, I'm going to love hearing this, get down here boy!"

Draco walked down the stairs with his usual grace, though he knew that any moment now he would start to shake.

He stood in front of his father.

"I met Snape on the way back from knockturn alley; we were talking of how I felt about becoming a death eater"

He couldn't tell his father he was in the hogshead with fire whisky, his father wouldn't believe he hadn't drunk any and he wouldn't be very happy that two death eater sons were getting drunk; he wouldn't get Crabbe and Golye in trouble as well.

Lucius's eyes seemed to shine, but then it passed.

"You met Snape did you?"

"Yes father" He knew it, Lucius hadn't bought it.

"And how do you feel about becoming a deatheater Draco?"

Draco knew his father knew his doubts about becoming a deatheater; he was going to make Draco squirm before he punished him.

"I am proud father; I can not wait to be given the honour" Draco lied easily; he had done so so many times.

"Liar" Lucius spoke in almost a whisper.

Draco's façade faltered. "I'm sorry father?" He had heard perfectly well what he said.

"How dare you lie to me! Severus Snape is at Hogwarts! You idiot! You disobey me and you can't even think of a passable excuse?"

Draco gulped, how could he be so stupid?

A fist answered that. It hit him right in middle of his eyes; he staggered but regained his posture quickly.

"I'm so sorry father!" The pain began. If only people knew what Lucuis did to him, maybe they wouldn't be so quick to judge.

Luicus had so much control over him; he felt like a puppet on a string, he could make him dance by a single punch.

"Sorry? Are you, sorry? Really? You have to learn discipline Draco; you have to learn your place! And if in doing so I need to remind you in a more forceful way then so be it!"

Draco knew his place; he didn't need a fist to know that, he just didn't know completely what his place meant.

His father's face was now showing a determination that only showed when he was "disciplining" Draco.

Draco involuntarily shrunk back. He got a swift slap across the face and another hit.

Luicus now had a grip on his shoulders and had slammed him against the wall.

The portraits of his father's family looked on in anticipation, the portraits of his mothers family turned away, trying to bloke out the scene.

Draco didn't shout, or plead or cry, he may be in pain, but he wasn't weak. He could take it. The pain almost didn't hurt, he felt it, but he was so used to it that it seemed almost normality.

Like a muggle doctor, he could see the blood and organs when he operated, but he didn't shrink back or find it disgusting, he was so used to seeing it, it didn't affect him.

Like Draco, he felt the pain, but he was so used to it, it didn't affect him.

He father gave him a final slap and a warning.

"Now get up stairs, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day, you sicken me!"

Draco didn't need telling twice. He hurried up the steps, flew down the corridor and flung him self in his room, hastily locking the doors.

He lay on his bed, a dull throbbing from his face kept him from falling asleep, which was all he wanted to do right now.

Would his father ever care about him? Say that he's proud, say that he loves-

Draco laughed harshly, love is something his father didn't understand, and never would.

Luicus hadn't loved Narcissa when he married her and he hadn't loved Draco when he was born.

Draco doubted whether he had even loved his own parents, though Draco didn't blame him, Abraxas and Cecilia Malfoy weren't exactly loving parents, they weren't violent like Lucius, but they weren't loving.

They were both dead now and Draco didn't care the slightest, they were bad parents and they were even worse grandparents, Draco doubted whether they even knew his name, they always just called him "boy".

Draco rolled on to his side and eventually dropped of to a restless sleep.

Images of Lucius turning into a muggle doctor and cutting in to him swimming through his troubled mind.


	2. Miriam and Ookamay

I own nothing; JKR owns everything but the plot and some characters.

**Miriam and Ookamay **

A house elf stood over a blonde boy in a great 4 poster bed.

She had a snow white rag rapped around herself like a dress and would have been considered very beautiful to a house elf.

Her eyes were wide and shining and looked almost anime; they possessed a deep dark colour of hazel.

She was middle aged in house elf standards and looked a little more human if that was possible.

It was said she had some great great great grandparents that were elven, but she would never know for sure. Her voice was not that of a house elf, but of a very well spoken woman, not at all high and squeaky.

She belonged to "Master Draco" and he and her were very good friends, she called him Draco, and he called her Mir Mir, though her name was Miriam.

She held a small cup of water and was slowly tipping it to its side; the water came closer to the edge of the cup, one drop fell on his face. His eyes quickly opened and she was so close she could see his pupils adjusting to the light, getting bigger and then smaller.

"Mir Mir?" He mumbled.

"Come on Draco, get up!" The cup vanished and she jumped of the bed busying her self with the fire place.

Draco groaned then got to his feet. He was in a new set of cloths in an instant, a black pair of genes and a dark green shirt.

He walked over to the window, the curtains had already been pulled back and outside was a brilliant scene of white, every inch of the ground, every tree, every hedge had a thick coat of snow over it.

Bird prints were showing through the icy blanket and the sun was shining dully, as if even it self were cold and was trying to break the frost.

Draco turned around sadly; his father would never let him go outside, not after last night.

Miriam turned around and looked at him with her arms folded; soot was on her face and hands, her pure white rag now grey and splashed with the soot.

"You do realise you have a great fat bruise on your face don't you?"

His eyes widened, he ran to the tall mirror with its gold frame, and sure enough, an ugly bluish black bruise was shining on his cheek. "Oh no!" His father would be angry to see it; he never liked to see imperfection, even though he caused it.

"Come here" Miriam walked briskly over to Draco. "Come on, I'll fix it for you" She motioned for him to knell down, so he did.

She waved her sooty hands over his face and after a time it had vanished.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Oh Mir Mir!" He sank down and gave her a huge hug.

"All right! Don't suffocate me!" He pulled away. "Sorry"

"Next time I may not help you, Draco you get yourself into these situations-"He made a motion that he going to argue, she waved him off.

"I know it's not your fault and I know he is the one certainly in the wrong but you've lived with it, we both have for so long that now all we can do is try to stay on his good side"

He nodded "I know"

She smiled warmly "I have things to be getting on with, what are you going to do?"

He thought, Crabbe and Golye were certainly going to get a mouthful. "I think I'm going to mail my friends" He said in a falsely sweet voice. "And as you said, stay in my father's good books"

"Good" and with that, she was gone with a loud "POP"

He sat down at his huge mahogany desk, great detail carved in the legs and round the edge of the table top. A piece of crisp parchment lay on its shining surface and a fine feather quill lay by that, a pot of ink was waiting to be used.

Draco picked up the quill with usual grace and wrote the words "_To Vincent Crabbe_" his writing was tall and slanted, fitting for a boy of his up-bringing.

He wrote with a fierce passion.

I am hopping you realise just a how idiotic you were last night, acting rash and getting yourself drunk. Also I want you to know that because of your actions, and by making me stay late, you got me in trouble with my father.

In the fear of sounding childish I say this, our friendship had ceased until I receive a promise that you will never drink such a vile drink again and you apologise to me, though I received a worse reprimand from my father it's a start.

From Draco Malfoy

He signed it and wrote the same to Golye, then he called for his owl.

As he was waiting he rolled them up and tied them with delicate green ribbon, what he always did when he wrote letters, the green ribbon was his signature trait.

The as he looked out side to the winter scene a beautiful and magnificent eagle owl came soaring through the sky, Draco smiled and opened the window, the owl soared in, circled the room once, and then landed on Draco's shoulder.

It nipped Draco's collar affectionately and hooted softly.

Draco grinned and gave a slight chuckle.

"All right Ookamay, all right, I know what you want don't I girl?"

He went toward his draw and opening it revealed a small bag of treats. He took a handful and flattened his palm for the owl.

She pecked at the food gratefully, and finishing it, went on her own will toward a silver bowl that was on the desk, she gently pecked at the water and then landed, again, on Draco's shoulder.

"Good girl" Draco praised as she extended her leg.

He tied the two pieces of parchment onto her scaly leg and patted her soft feathered head saying "take these to Crabbe and Golye, then come straight back"

She hooted in response, then ruffling her feathers and stretching out her great wings she took of and out of the window into the cold winter air.

I know not much happened in this chapter but I wanted to introduce some new characters.

HUGE thank to my reviewers:

**LadyLilyMalfoy, TwistedSilver, Shadieladie and WrynFlynt.**

Thank you!


	3. Narcissa's story

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but the ones I make up!

**Narcissa's story**

Draco continued to stare out of the window for another five minuets, not really looking, but not thinking either, just lost in a sort of trance.

A knock at his bedroom door broke him out of his trance. "Come in" he said warily. Fear clenched his heart momentarily as he was certain that his father would walk through that door.

But his fears were quickly forgotten as his mother walked trough the door.

"Mother!" he ran toward her and quickly embraced her. "When did you get back?"

"Just now" her voice was soft and warm; her blue eyes sparkled at seeing her only son. She had been visiting her sister, Adriana, who was ill with a winter flu, nothing but time and rest could cure a winter flu.

"How is she?" he asked gently.

"She's going to be fine" he beckoned her to sit down.

"Draco, I heard that you got in trouble with your father, is that true?" they both sat down on the bed, Draco looking timid.

"Umm"

"Draco?"

"I went out with Crabbe and Golye, they got drunk and kept me out after my curfew"

Narcissa groaned "Oh Draco-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I didn't realise just how late it was"

Silence descended momentarily.

"What did he do?"

Draco hated talking about these matters.

"Mum" he pleaded.

"Draco!" her voice raised slightly, she hated what Lucius did, she was ashamed and horrified by it. What she hated most was that she couldn't stop it, Lucius would certainly beat her if she tried to stop it. The only way they could live harmoniously was to stay out of Lucius bad side, keep him happy, and Draco wouldn't do that by breaking the rules.

Living like this wasn't right, but un till they could escape; it was the only way they could live.

When Narcissa agreed to marry Lucius it was under pressure from her family, they just wanted her to marry so badly, at the time Lucius seemed like the perfect match. He had had a good up- brining, he was polite and well spoken, and his family also wanted him to marry her. So it happened, and they lived together peacefully for a few months. But there was no love.

After a time Narcissa discovered Lucius had a fowl temper, she waved it off; it was nothing she couldn't handle. But then were the nights when he would come home drunk, speaking nonsense and breaking things.

They began to argue more, Luicus would make motions that he was about to hit her, but never went through with the action, they began to spend more and more time apart

Then it happened. It was 2'am, she was tired of waiting for him, so she went to bed.

_She heard the door slam, and then foot steps coming up the stairs, he burst through the bed room door._

"_Lucius?"_

_He spoke, but it wasn't slurred, it was quite normal. "I have done it Narcissa"_

_She was growing nervous, but her speech did not show it "done what dear?"_

_Then he lifted his sleeve, revealing the dark mark. "Become a follower"_

_She screamed. "NO, LUCIUS NO!" she was horrified, she never thought it would come to this, she had heard of what awful people he had hung around with at Hogwarts, that they had become deatheaters, but she was always reassured that he had no intention of doing so, but here he was, with the ugly mark branded on his arm._

_She ran, but before she had even got out of the door he had grabbed her round the waist and had his hand over her mouth. _

"_Hush, hush my wife, everything will be OK"_

_She was paralyzed with fear, but listened fearfully to his words._

"_Now everything will be normal, nothing changes, no one but me and you and the deatheaters will have to know about this, right?" _

_Fear controlled her, she nodded slowly._

"_Good, you will be protected, I promise, no one will hurt you, as long as you keep quite, will you?" _

_She nodded again. _

"_Good, everything will be normal; no one will get hurt, as long as you keep quite"_

_There was a warning in his voice._

_He let her go, and slowly walked out of the room. "Goodnight" _

_She knew he would be back up later to sleep. _

_She sat heavily on the bed and wept, her head in her hands. She was scared, but, she was not weak, nor was she stupid. _

_She knew exactly what she must do, keep quite and act as if everything was normal. _

That threat hung over her every dayand she never forgot her orders, it was her strength that kept her from forgetting it.

Then a son was born, an heir. So perfect, defiantly Lucius's son but with a bit of Narcissa in him as well.

They named him Draco, after the strength of the dragon.

Lucius had always said that he was to become a deatheater, but she did not worry, for she never believed it would happen, she would not let it happen, she believed that they would have escaped before that would have to happen.

Lucius used force to make Draco obey him, for Lucius liked to posses power and making people abide by him made him feel powerful.

Luicus wanted a perfect heir, a perfect deatheater, a perfect pureblood son. He would not let Draco slip.

And that was how the abuse began, and Lucius always threatened Narcissa that if she stopped him, he would beat her.

"Draco!" she persisted.

"It was just a slap, nothing bad!" he never told her the complete truth if she wasn't around to witness it, he didn't want her to worry.

She sighed, "OK" but she knew there was more then that.

She got up and walked to the window, gazing outside onto the snowy grounds.

"How would you like to go for a walk, it will take our minds of things?"

He hesitated, he loved spending time with his mother, and he really wanted to be out in the snow, but he was sure his father would not allow him.

"I cant, father won't allow me"

She smiled, "your fathers out at the moment, I'm sure for the rest of the day, so what do you say?"

He grinned, perfect! "Yes, of course!"

And in a second he was dressed in a warm black coat, black genes, green scarf and expensive looking black boots.

HUGE thanks to:

LadyLilyMalfoy, ShadieLadie and ChibiHime


	4. The calm before the storm

I think we all know that I do not own any of the characters or places, just the plot and the ones I make up!

**The calm before the storm**

The cold air hit his face, but it was not un- pleasant, it was refreshing, and he was happy that he was out with his mother, instead of stuck in side with his father.

The grounds were quite and so beautifully still. The thick snow that had settled on the ground was glistening in the winter sun, and it was like glitter had been sprinkled on its surface.

Trees were bare of leaves; the only thing covering them was a thin sprinkle of snow that fell on their branches.

In summer the gardens would be full of flowering: crocuses, blue bells, daffodils, fox gloves and Narcissa's prize roses of every colour. But the winter had commanded them to sleep now until the spring would wake them again.

There wasn't a single footstep to break the sheet of snow, apart from a robin's tracks and the paw prints of a vixen who was hunting for food to feed her cubs.

But it was now that Draco and Narcissa trod the snow, walking in comfortable silence.

Every now and then Narcissa would ask her son how school was going, if he had a girlfriend, in which his pale cheeks gained a noticeable shade of pink, how many quiddicth awards did he have, all questions a mother would ask if she was deprived of seeing her son often.

She avoided two important questions, 1) how do you feel about your father's wish of making you a deatheater and 2) do you think your father is right or wrong to punish you the way he does.

She wanted this to be a nice, leisurely walk with her only son.

Lucius stumbled out of the pub, the hogshead, a fellow deatheater with short hazel coloured hair named Hanlock, followed him out, just as drunk as he was.

"Well, hic, Lucninus, Hic, I had, had, a fine time with you, Hic, and I await, await, our next get together!" his fowl breath came out as steam in the cold air.

Another drunken deatheater, an ugly witch with long black hair came running out singing "O, all the money e'er I had, I spent it in good company, and all the harm I've ever done alas! It was to none but me, and all I've done for want of wit to mem'ry now I can't recall so fill to me the parting glass good night and joy be with you all!" and with those last words she collapsed in a drunken heap.

Hanlock roared with laughter and thumped Lucius on the back good heartedly, who looked like he had an extremely bad headache, but had a glazed darkness in his eyes.

"So, Lucius, old boy, you'll be Hic! going back to your lovely, lovely wife and Hic! Son, will yeh?"

Lucius growled and glared at the looming image of his manor on the hill. "Yes, knock 'em about a bit, remind 'em who's boss"

Hanlock laughed, not really hearing what Lucius had said, "Yea, give 'em a Hic! hug from me!"

And with that Hanlock was gone, stumbling of into the night.

Lucius steadied himself as best he could, then "Yea, show 'em who's boss".

He set off for his manor.

A raven was sitting on a broken fence nearby. It squawked once then spread its ebony wings and flew of into the night.

The sun had set on Draco and Narcissa's time, and they walked up the snowy path, laughing and talking.

"Thank you mother, I had a great time today"

She smiled, knowing that this had been one of those rare quality times with her son away from her husband, it may never happen again, at least for a long time. She felt tears well in her eyes, but the tears were so delicate, she could keep them from falling.

They both entered the manor, in a second their winter cloths were of and were replaced by casual night ware.

Then a loud knock sounded on the door, they spun around. No, Narcissa thought, not Lucius, not yet!

Draco's heart beat so fast, he was sure it was about to break out his rib cage, his father would surely know he had been out! He would beat him for sure!

None other then Severus Snape ran through the door "Narcissa, Draco, you must go to the cellar now! Lock the door, do not let Lucius know you are there, keep quite until he is asleep then go to your beds, he is drunk, I've heard him talking, he means to hurt you!"

Narcissa knew that if Lucius was drunk he would mean to more then "hurt" them. She was so obliged to Severus and she told him so over and over again, if it weren't for him they would have certainly been attacked by Lucius for going out without his permission, he would have found out.

Narcissa and Draco did as they were told, Draco was left silent, he was afraid, not for himself, he could take it, but for his mother. She had never yet been hit by Lucius, not to his knowledge, and he didn't want himself to be the reason Lucius would start.

As they sat in fearful silence they briefly wondered how Snape had managed to get the information and get here before Lucius without him knowing.

It was times like this that Narcissa resented Lucius the most, how one man could bring so much fear. But again Narcissa was grateful to Snape, if they could avoid the abuse, they did.

They sat for a while, not daring to speak, then they heard a voice call "NARCISSA, **DRACO!"**

Grateful thanks to my reviewers:

**Ladylilymalfoy, ShadieLadie, Gin, Morbid-Jessica, IceAngel89 and TwistedSilver. **


	5. The storm breaks

I didn't own the Harry Potter series last time and unless no one has told me I don't own it today, except from the characters I make up!

**The storm breaks**

"Narcissa, DRACO!"

The great door closed slowly, it surely would have been slammed if it wasn't for its weight.

Mother and son stood in terrified anticipation, standing strong because of their Malfoy pride, faces set like masks, eyes wide and unblinking.

They barley dared to breath, afraid he would hear it, though he was so far away, but coming closer.

They heard a crash and they both gave an involuntary jump, he had crashed into a vase.

He once again roared "DRACO!"

Draco tensed, but did not flinch.

As the drunken yells and crashing about became louder and closer, Narcissa griped Draco's hand without looking at him, but he looked at her.

She was scared, he could tell, her face successfully hid her fears but her eyes gave them all away, but he would keep him away from her even if it resulted in him, Draco, having all his limbs broken.

He was so close he was surely right above them!

A noise made him turn back to the cellar door, it was Miriam!

No! She would get hurt for sure, worse!

His breathing became more rapid, and his heart beat painfully and heavily in his chest, nerves coursed through his very core, he couldn't let her get hurt.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?"

Miriam could see he was drunk, but she had to do her usual duty, she eyed him warily as he stood, his hand covering his face casting his eyes in shadow.

His mouth twitched "Yes"

She waited and waited more, "Well?"

He turned and looked down at her full in the face, straightening his robes. "Where is my wife, and my son?"

She faltered, she actually didn't know, he would surely get angry if she told him that, but what else could she do?

Her voice shook as she spoke "I'm sorry sir, I am not sure of Miss and masters whereabouts"

His eyes hardened, he growled as his hand lashed out and struck her across the face, striking her to the ground.

Draco flinched as he heard skin strike skin.

"No" he whispered. Narcissa turned her head and scrunched her eyes shut, sighing angrily.

"Tell me, do not lie!"

Miriam regained her composure quickly, her insides twisted, but her face stayed calm, a sharp sting began to form on the struck skin.

"I am sorry master, but I do not know where they are"

She had kept her eyes to the floor, but now they rose, staring him defiantly in the face. He noticed her defiance, mistaking it as a hidden secret, the whereabouts of his wife and son.

"You tell me now or I will kill you!"

Draco gasped as he heard her squeal in pain, and it didn't stop, Lucius continued to beat her.

Draco had had enough.

"STOP IT!"

He burst from the cellar, closing the door behind him to hide his mother.

He rammed into his father and stood bravely in front of his already bleeding friend.

"I'm here, leave her alone!"


	6. Broken

This is the last "I don't own Harry Potter" thing I do, I think you've got the message.

**Broken**

_Oh Merlin, what have I just done_

Draco stood in front of the bleeding Miriam, his once bold and defiant stance now more a terrified cower.

Why did he fell so afraid? He had gotten so used to the abuse that when he was about to face it he had more of a dull empty fear, but now he was paralyzed with it, maybe because his father was looking so murderous and had that kind of gleam of satisfaction in his eye because he had his punching bag in sight.

Or maybe it was because he had done something deliberate. He had hidden from his father, he had knocked him down, he had said no. And in that second he didn't feel so brave.

Narcissa was shocked, what had Draco just done? She was so afraid, Lucius would beat him, no, she was sure he would kill him! And in that second she felt so horribly desperate and useless! Tears fell delicately and silent sobs escaped her lips. She couldn't stop this, she was his mother, and she was now giving him up like a lamb to the slaughter.

Miriam had once again stood; she was stunned by Draco's action. She had had no idea he was in the cellar! She felt a little betrayed that he had left her on her own against Lucius, but also touched that Draco had jumped out to protect her, knowing what he was about to face.

Now she stood, apprehensive, scared, but she also felt courage that Draco was in front of her, so she stood with bravery. Even though she could fell blood trickling down her back and arms, she didn't show her pain.

Luicus was livid; he was drunk so not thinking clearly or rationally, but he was livid.

Draco had been right near him! He wasn't sure where he had come from, but he had clearly disobeyed him. How dare he knock him down! And why did he care for a mere house elves life anyway?

Luicus's thoughts slurred in his mind, but one thought stayed loud and clear "He must be punished"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Draco flinched, his eyes widened in fear, this was it, and he had to face it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius passed out, he was far too drunk. He lay unconscious on the floor, next to another, also unconscious.

Blood spattered the floor and walls. A house elf cowered, also spattered with scarlet.

A beautiful woman cried in a cellar.

And blonde teenage boy lay, his hair now red. Blood covered his face like a shredded mask. Thin red strips were embedded on his back, shredded material beaten in to the cuts.

Bruises formed on almost every inch of pale skin, and a bruised chest rose and fell weakly, short burst of pained breath came from a bleeding mouth and nose.

Miriam's breathing was harsh, her eyes were wide, the sounds of screaming, pleading, laughing, chocking, ringing in her head. She turned reluctantly, and crumbled at what she saw, the broken and beaten body of her best friend.

And she cried, then she saw Lucius. Anger filled her very veins; hatred pumped her hot blood round her body. She screamed. Weakly she pounded the body of Lucius. Never had Draco been hurt that much, and it was all because he was protecting her, from this monster.

She brokenly fell to her knees, exhausted. Then a noise made her jump. Her mistress was rising from the cellar, she had also been hiding.

Resentment filled her head. She didn't care about her place, or about respect toward her mistress. "You were there the whole time? Why didn't you help? Why didn't you stop him?" she screamed between sobs.

But Narcissa wasn't listening, she moved as in a trance towards her beaten son. It was her fault, she was useless.

Miriam stopped yelling and her face softened as she watched a mother kneel down next to her bleeding son. Narcissa's ocean eyes were filled with regret and sorrow. But there was a desolate look to them.

Narcissa held a blood covered hand and stared at her son in a hollow trance. No thought entered her mind.

Worry etched Miriam's face. "Miss? Mistress Narcissa?"

Nothing.

Miriam began to feel panicked, here she was bleeding herself, in pain, with Draco obviously needing desperate medical attention, Lucius passed out but with no guarantee he was going to stay that way, and now Narcissa was out of it.

Miriam began to feel frightened; her voice shook "Miss? Please Miss"

"Narcissa, Narcissa"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry I forgot to thank people in my last chapter so I'll do it now, if I forget anyone, please tell me!**

**Huge thank to:**

**Shadieladie, Iceangel89, Twistedsilver, Ladylilymalfoy, Aforlo16, Hippielover459, AltheaMiakoda, riduculouslyriddikulus and Kahjit.**

**Thank you! 29 is the biggest amount of reviews I've ever got! **


	7. Whoops!

All spells mentioned in this chapter are all invented by me.

**Whoops! **

"Miss please"

Miriam's voice was desperate, broken.

Narcissa suddenly seemed to snap out of her hollow trance from which she had been in for the last five minuets.

Her voice was cracked and raspy, like she was on the brink of breaking down into more sobs.

"Miriam please can you get Draco's bed ready for him? And a glass of water, for when he wakes…"

Her voice broke. _If he wakes, _she thought.

Miriam stared. "Oh, of-of course", then remembering her self "Miss"

She walked in silence, her own wounds throbbing dully.

Narcissa was left alone with her son and her husband.

She looked at Draco's scarlet stained face.

No, she thought, I cant, I mustn't loose myself.

So, using all her strength which she had grown over her tortured years she dried her eyes and set to work.

She raised her wand and muttered "Clenseac"

The sickening reminders of the last moments vanished in an instant; the walls once again became clean, and white. The floors showing their ultimate colour.

Then she turned her head towards the passed out monster in front of her.

She walked slowly to Lucius, bent down as if she were to whisper something to his unconscious ear, then spat in his face.

Miriam came running over. "Miss, what you asked is done"

Narcissa looked down at Miriam.

The houself almost flinched under her gaze, she thought maybe Narcissa would blame her, but instead she met kind ocean eyes and gentle words.

"Thank you, Miriam, may I ask one more favour? Watch over my son while I deal-"

She gave such a heavy emphasis on the word "deal" that Miriam had to try and hold back a smile; she was very interested in the way Narcissa would "deal" with her husband.

"-with my husband, please?"

"Of course ma'm"

"And after I will heal your wounds, your bravery has not gone unnoticed"

Miriam smiled, she was lucky to have masters like Draco and Narcissa.

"Thank you miss"

Once again Narcissa turned toward her husband, revoltion on her face.

She took out her wand and levitated him, taking great care to bang his head on the corner as she passed.

Miriam grinned, her grin increased as she heard the distant sound of a sarcastic "Woops'!"

&&&&

Sorry that the update took so long! I'll try to update faster, and I'm also sorry that not much happened in this chapter, I just wanted to end it there.

Thanx to my reviewers!

**Hogaboom, Princess-banana101, Strawberries, LadyLilyMalfoy, Ann( Riduculouslyriddikulus), Hippielover459, iceangel89, AltheaMiakoda, ShadieLadie, TwistedSilver and Writertje.**

**Please tell me if I've missed anyone!**


	8. How could you hurt a poor young boy so?

Spells mentioned in this chapter belong to the amazing JKR, as does all characters and place names.

And the little song sung by Miriam belongs to Buffy the vampire slayer! I love that show!

**How could you hurt a poor young boy so?**

Narcissa walked purposely, her eyes set in a steely glaze, her husband floating beside her.

She walked through many long corridors, wall to wall with portraits of the Malfoy family, and she glanced at them as she passed.

_How did it come to this? _She thought. _How did the great Malfoy name become so tainted?_

She finally came across a door, opening it revealed a grand four poster bed, a fine mahogany desk, a giant gold framed mirror and many other things expected of the master and mistresses bedroom.

She dropped him on the bed and looked at him with a raise of her eye brow and a look in her ocean eye that would make the devil shrink back and cower.

She leaned close and slapped in on the face.

Then she took out her wand.

"Oh if only my courage would take me to such levels as to kill you here and know, but I'm not like you, Lucius."

Again she leaned in close, "I have a soul"

"OBLIVIATE!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miriam held Draco's hand softly in her own and sang a gentle song "early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I heard a young maid singing, in the valley below"

Her voice was steady, but it started to waver as she looked at his face.

"Oh don't deceive me"

Her voice broke and fell to a whisper.

"Oh, never leave me"

She bowed her head as a single tear fell from her large round orb like eyes.

"How could you hurt a poor young boy so?"

It fell on his cheek and slid down as if he had shed it himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry! That was mega short, I really wanted to end it there, but the next one is much longer!

Huge thanks to my reviewers!

LadyLilyMalfoy, IceAngel89, ShadieLadie, Ann and AltheaMiakoda.


	9. It never happened

All spells mentioned in this chapter belong to me and JKR.

**It never happened, and it never will again**

"OBLIVIATE!"

The spell hit him square on the forehead, the bright white light seemed to seep into his head, but he did not stir.

"Now you will never remember what you did, and what our son did, I won't let you hurt him this time. Forget. You became drunk and collapsed on this bed, Draco obeyed you, I obeyed you"

Leaving him on the bed, sleeping, she backed toward the door.

A crow cawed noisily from the open window, Narcissa looked toward it briefly then closed the door with a gentle _click._

Now to help her son.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa found Miriam stroking his hand and whispering teary words of encouragement.

"Miriam?"

The house elf gave a start. "Oh miss; thank god you're here, how about Lucius?"

Narcissa bent down and picked up her son.

"He will have a little trouble remembering this, I should have done more, I should have wringed his pathetic neck!"

Although Miriam grinned she said "Violence isn't the way, look at what it did to Draco"

Narcissa didn't say a word and Miriam fell silent at her side.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A dark figure walked toward a stirring figure on a bed, the blonde man opened his eyes and looked around the room, his room.

What happened? How did he get here?

Realization dawned on him as he rubbed his throbbing head, oh, right; he had had a little episode with alcohol.

A noise caught his attention and he looked up sharply.

A louder noise followed, like a goblet being thrown to the wall, he turned his head quickly, panic claiming him.

A man as if he was made of shadow raised his arm, wand in hand and yelled, "Backa!"

A bright red light flew from his wand and hit the blonde man on the head; once again he fell against the bed, limp. A burn mark showing against his temple.

The shadow swirled and seemed to fly out the window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa laid her son onto his bed and removed his shirt, she gasped as ugly, deep wounds showed themselves. Miriam looked at her mistress grimly, fighting back the inevitable tears.

"Miri-"the house elf looked up.

Narcissa had her hand over her mouth, her eyes shined with inner pain.

"Miriam please fetch a bowl and a cloth"

She did as she was told, and as she cleaned the cuts and gashes on his face and torso she felt a warm glow on her back, like sunlight streaming from a window, then the pain was gone.

"Thank you mistress, thank you" her wounds were healed.

Narcissa stood beside her as the blood was wiped away; she raised her wand and sang in a sing song voice. Draco's wounds appeared to knit together and the bruises seemed to fade.

Miriam gasped as she heard a moan escape Draco's lips.

"Miss!"

Narcissa turned toward her son's face, his eyes fluttered open.

She started to cry with joy and enveloped him in a hug.

"Mum? What happened?"

She held his head in her hands and kissed his forehead, whispering with a happy ferocity.

"Its alright, it doesn't matter, your going to be alright!"

He nodded, then his breathing became heavy, his eyes looked wild and scared.

"It hurts!" he gasped.

Narcissa's heart leaped.

"I know, but be strong, as I know you are"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco sat up in bed sipping at a cool goblet of opaque liquid, staring into the depths of the water and breathing in deeply.

He remembered everything, and it made him wince.

His mother had told him she had hit his father with a memory charm and he would remember nothing of the past few hours.

So he had to also forget, it never happened, and it never would again.

Again he sipped at the goblet, then placing it on the bed side table he laid his head against the cool pillow and breathed deeply.

It would never happen again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That was short as well wasn't it? Oh, I cant write long chapters!

Sorry, I know that was really cheesy and sappy and it doesn't seem like this story is going anywhere but please keep reading!


	10. Origami

**Origami**

Draco woke the next morning from a dreamless sleep feeling as an understatement; stiff.

He moaned, every inch of him throbbed a dull pain and his head felt like it was filled with clay.

An owl's chirp woke him more and as he looked around the room he saw Ookamay pecking at the little silver bowl of water on his desk.

She looked at him in a curious way, her head at one side, then, suddenly as if she had decided it _was_ Draco and he was fully awake she soared toward him and to an outsider appeared to be attacking him. But she was just pecking him all over in an affectionate way.

He laughed in a cracked voice, and then when she was done, reached for his glass and took a sip of water.

As he put the glass back on his side table he noticed two small rolls of parchment attached to her scaly leg.

Curiously he untied them, sitting up, and started to read, Ookamay perched on his shoulder.

They were from Crabbe and Golye. They read:

Fine, then this _friendship_ is over, all we did was follow you around, we're old enough to look after ourselves thanks, and we have each other as friends, what about you? Have a nice life.

Vincent Crabbe.

Golye's said the same thing

Draco felt cold.

He had just lost his two best friends, they were right, who did he have now? Blaise had moved, Pansy and him and fallen out months ago because he said their relationship was platonic and nothing more.

He had never meant for them to just _follow him around_, he had just wanted them to be safe, in a way. He knew they used to be bullied and he didn't want that for them, he obviously had gone the wrong way about it.

He dropped the letters in his lap and put it head in his hands, how did everything become so messed up? He remembered life being so perfect, now he wished it would just end.

Though he felt the pain of the lump in his throat and the threat of tears he didn't cry, what would be the point?

He felt a strong beak peck his fingers and took his hands away. He looked at Ookamay.

She was beautiful, he remembered when he first saw her in diagon alley, she had stood out above all the others and he knew that was the owl for him.

Swift, loving, trustworthy, loyal, he could never live without her, he gently wrapped his arms around her, knowing that this was the only owl in the world that would allow it.

After a while she gave a little annoyed hoot, he pulled back apologizing.

Her black, beady eyes had a sleepy look in them, so she took off and landed on her built in perch just by his bed. She bent her head in an impossible position and tucked it against her feathered body, falling into a well deserved sleep.

He smiled then looked down at the two letters, he folded each of them into a crane then cupping his hands placed them inside them and blew, they flew out of his hand and around the room gracefully as he watched and then glided onto his desk.

He dropped his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would claim him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa sat at the grand kitchen table, sipping hot water with lemon, and read the daily prophet.

No new deatheater attacks, _no, she thought, the main one was here attacking my son!_

She sighed and rubbed her temples, taking another sip from her glass.

It's all over now, she thought. We have to forget, we have to be more careful around Lucius now as well.

She looked out side at the still winter scene through the glass double doors.

Yes, it was over now, Draco will recover and things will go back to as normal as they can be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had to through in that origami bit! It's such a well known image from Prisoner of Azkaban.

Thanks Ladylilymalfoy and iceangel89!


	11. Feeling better

**Feeling better**

He stumbled down the grand staircase, not a safe thing to do.

He tripped over the last step and just caught himself, straightening up Lucius decided; I need a drink.

He winced.

A non-alcoholic one.

Coming into the kitchen he saw his wife resting her head on her hand and reading a paper.

He came closer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa heard a noise and jumped turning her head quickly, her gut did a flip and she felt sick.

"Narcissa" he said as a hello, she just starred at him.

She gave her an odd look, her eyes regained focus and she hurried out a "L-lucius"

He looked at her ever stranger and then shook his head and walked over to the cooling room, as if deciding she was just a strange woman.

She sighed and mentally scolded herself, _that wasn't suspicious, _she thought sarcastically.

He came back in to the kitchen and sat down across from her at the table, glass in hand.

She could feel the tension around her like poison, she felt so awkward, she just looked down at the paper, not really reading the words.

He took a sip and looked at her, still confused by her behaviour, "What's wrong with you" he said coldly.

She didn't look up, just murmured "Nothing Lucius, what would be wrong?"

He just took another sip of his pumpkin juice.

Her eyes dared a quick glance; she had to double check the spell had worked.

"So, do you remember anything about yesterday?"

He gave her a long, hard look. "I got drunk didn't I?"

Inside she gave a sigh of relief, outside she gave him am equally long, hard look.

"Yes, are you happy with your self?"

His eyes grew a steely glaze, she had gone too far.

"Happy with my-? How dare you talk to me in that manner?"

A sudden flash back came into Narcissa's mind, Lucius brining his cane down on Draco; it filled her with confidence to face him.

"I can talk to you in anyway I see fit, Lucius!"

She rose from her seat as he stalked toward her.

She was about to carry on when she noticed something on the side of Lucius head, on his temple, like a burn mark.

"Wait, how did you get that?"

Lucius furry rose, "What are you talking about woman!"

She reached out and gently touched his temple, "that".

"What are you-?

He stalked over to the mirror in the corridor, what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise.

An ugly dark burn mark was evident on his temple, he couldn't remember anything happening to him, though a dark figure was swimming through his mind, how drunk did he get?

He snorted, "It's nothing"

He then turned to his wife, grabbing her wrist and holding it in the air.

"Now, I don't want tell you again, don't you ever talk to me like you just suddenly seemed to feel you could, or I might reconsider your safety regarding the deatheaters".

She starred defiantly, though a brief flash of fear entered her ocean eyes.

He let her go and marched to his study, he needed to clear his head.

She stood restlessly for a second, anger briefly bubbling inside of her, then she cried out in frustration and sat abruptly at the kitchen table, covering her head in her hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miriam popped into Draco's room.

She scrunched her eyes and stood very still, thinking the "pop!" might have wakened him, she didn't want to dot that, but it hadn't he still lay in sleep.

She quietly walked over to him, a mug of strengthening potion in her hands.

She placed it on his side table, having to stand on her tip toes.

Looking up she saw Ookamay sleeping soundly on her perch.

She climbed nimbly up the bed post and sat near his blonde head.

She couldn't help but smile, he looked so much better, there were almost no signs of the injuries on his face, and that terrible pallor he once had was gone.

He looked happy and content and she couldn't help think angelic. His blonde hair so bright and his complexion so fair.

She ruffled his hair, his eyes flickered.

She quickly withdrew her hand _oh no, don't wake up!_ Too late.

His eyes opened fully, "Mir Mir?"

She smiled "yea, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I'll go"

He quickly stopped her, "No please don't, I wanted to wake up around now, I'm feeling much better"

She positively beamed "That's great!"

She suddenly clicked her fingers and dived for the side table.

"Here drink this; it will make you feel even stronger!"

"What is it?" he said, peering curiously inside the mug.

She clucked her tongue, "oh Draco, I'm not going to poison you, it's strengthening potion, drink it!"

He laughed gently and took a sip, relishing the warmth that suddenly poured through him.

"Thanks" he looked at her.

"My father, he truly has forgotten?"

Her face grew serious, "Yes, he doesn't remember, your mother made sure of that, don't worry Draco"

He smiled, but there was fear behind his eyes.

She took his hand "and I mean don't worry"

He looked at her with uncertainty.

She abruptly stood up, her hands on her hips. "You're feeling better right?"

He put a look of mock fear on his face nodding; he loved the busy, no nonsense way about her.

"Your father has no knowledge of the last few days, right?"

Again he nodded.

"Then get up, go outside, and enjoy the wonderful winter weather while its still here!"

He smirked, and started to laugh.

"Now! And preferably not the winter of 3000!"

He carried on laughing and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok, I'm going!"

He slowly sat up and carefully swung his legs over the bed, instantly clad in black genes, blue top, and a warm fleece.

"You want to come?"

She snorted, "Unlike some, I don't have the pleasure of free will, I have chores to do!"

His smile faded "I'm sorry, I forgot"

"Come on Draco, that's the way's of the world, we all suffer in different ways, and we all must deal with it, nothing is going to change"

She looked up at him and then playfully slapped him on the leg "what do I need to do to get you out of the house, go!"

He laughed and hurried out of the room. Just as the door closed she heard a "Not slap me on the leg!"

She smiled, so happy that he was well and things could go back to the way they were, though not perfect, better then having Draco hovering form death in bed.

She sighed and set to work on her daily jobs.


	12. Something wasn't right

Draco walked slowly through the many corridors of the manor; he bowed his head in respect to the portraits that did the same and looked uneasily at the many bronze statues of misshapen demons and men who appeared to be in great anguish, he really wished they didn't have to be there.

He knew what he had to do, he had to ask permission of his father to go outside, thinking of it made him shiver and he had to stop and rest against the wall before he could walk on.

Come on, he thought, this is ridiculous, are you going to live your whole live breaking into fits of hyperventilation every time you have to see your father? He knew he had to get over this, but he felt it would take some time, time which at this moment he didn't have.

So plucking up courage he stepped in front of his father's study in which he knew his father would be at this time, took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

_Oh Merlin, I'm not ready- _his thoughts of panic were cut short as his father's voice called out irritably "Come in" and so he did, years of quick obedience to his father's voice kicking in.

The sight he saw made his eyes widen and his brow rise in curiosity.

His father was hastily mixing potions and scrubbing each of them over his temple, why was he doing this?

"Um, f-father, what are you doing?"

"None of your damn business, what is it?"

Draco flinched, but hurriedly went on wanting to get out of here and as far away from his father and his unusual actions as possible.

"I just wanted to ask if I could go outside" Then remembering himself quickly rushed out. "Please"

"Yea, whatever, just go"

Draco had caught him at a bad time, but for Draco a good time, because he was obviously to busy to care what Draco did.

"Thank you father"

He bowed though Lucius was to busy massaging an emerald liquid on to his temple to notice.

He left breathing a deep sigh of relief; he just wanted to get outside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucius heard the door click shut, he threw the cloth down in frustration, then pausing, his anger and fury rising he swept his arms across the table and set all the potion vials and there contents crashing to the ground making an awful sound.

He glared at the mess of broken glass and oozing potions of every colour with fury blinding him, then it passed, he cursed under his breath then cleared the mess with one sweep of his wand.

For the fifteenth time he walked to the mirror and glared at the mark on his head, to his dismay it seemed to be getting bigger and angrier.

He groaned in annoyance, what the hell was that? Why wouldn't it bloody come of!

He sat at his desk and took a swig of pumpkin juice, shaking his head, something didn't feel right, he felt uncomfortable and restless, something had happened, and he was going to find out what.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco heard a mighty crash, he flinched and walked quicker, he needed to get outside now.

Walking ever faster, as if he was in a dark alley and he felt someone following him, he didn't see the figure coming toward him and crashed into his mother.

Narcissa cried out in surprise and quickly placed her hand to her chest where Draco had collided, a quick burst of pain shot through her but quickly faded, she opened her eyes, laughing at the accident but stopped immediately when she saw Draco, holding his ribs, eyes closed and teeth clenched in pain.

Narcissa went cold. "Draco, Draco are you alright?" He nodded feebly.

She gently wrapped her arms around him and forced his arms away form his front, he protested but she managed to pry them off and placed her own hands on his ribs. She muttered a spell and Draco felt the pain ebb away slightly.

He opened his eyes. "Thanks mum, I guess I'm not as healed as I thought"

He smiled weakly, but she looked worriedly into his eyes. "Draco, what are you doing out of bed and rushing around the house?"

"I feel better, or-or I felt better" He stuttered.

"Oh, I just want to outside, please? I already asked father, and he said it was alright"

That familiar feeling of coldness swept through Narcissa. "You talked to you father? That was brave"

Draco's heart sank. "Did you not want me to?"

Narcissa smiled, realising she had sounded a bit cold. "No, I guess I haven't completely forgiven him, we can't just completely avoid him can we?"

The edge of Draco's mouth twitched once again into a smile. "We can try"

She laughed a tired laugh, "go on, but please Draco, if you feel at all ill or you're in pain, send sparks in the air and I'll come and get you"

"Of course, but I'm fine really" Narcissa gave her son's arm a squeeze and watched as he walked away.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. As she walked to the library her mind wandered to Lucius, what was that mark on his head? It wasn't caused by her spell, something wasn't right, and she was going go to find out what.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Oh the confusion! And poor Draco! **

**Big mugs of hot chocolate to my reviewers!**

**LadyLilyMalfoy, IceAngel89 and Hidden-Notes**

**If you like horses then you'll love the next chapter! If you don't, then… please read anyway! LOL!**


	13. Horses and owls

**Horses and owls **

Draco opened the heavy door; he squinted in the winter sunlight, and then closed it behind him.

Wrapping his arms around him to keep off the cold he started walking to nowhere in particular, it gave him a chance to think.

He thought about his mother and how much he loved her and could never imagine his life without her, he thought of his father, how things would never be alright between them and how much he wished they were.

Miriam, Ookamay, then of Crabbe and Goyle.

He snorted, Crabbe and Goyle, Vincent and Gregory, if they didn't want to be friends with him then fine, he wouldn't beg for their friendship. He kicked a stone angrily and watched as it shot across the ground and landed amongst the gravel.

He sighed and once again took out the small box he always carried in his pocket and drew out the tiny needle, pricking his finger he let the miniscule drop of blood fall into the key hole of the great wrought iron gates, they swung open and he walked through, stopping to let them close, then walked on through the snow.

Friends, friends, who needed- he stopped his train of angry thoughts and ran his hand through his pale hair.

He wanted this walk to be relaxing, but he was making himself feel agitated and angry.

He hated that side of him, the side that taunted the Gryffindors and made the golden trio's lives hell.

But sometimes he couldn't help himself, something made him angry and he couldn't let it go.

He always felt that way at school, never at home. The second he saw the scarlet train he felt the sneer take its place and his foul attitude kick in, and he hated it.

He had inherited it from his father, a rage that often blinded him, he was of course not as bad as Lucius, but sometimes he would say something that was really cruel and spiteful. Like mudblood.

_Urgh, I don't want to hear that word, I don't want to think of any of it right now._

He felt his pace quicken and his breathing grew laboured.

He stopped and looked out at the brilliant scene in front of him, the white fields stretched out in front of him, and the large Malfoy stables.

A sudden thought struck him, _the stables_.

A ride, that's what he needed, a good long ride to cool his anger down.

So suddenly feeling a little excited he made his way down to the paddock and stable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucius stormed out of his study looking for answers, he needed to talk with Narcissa, stalking through the corridors he suddenly found himself at Draco's room.

A thought came to him, for some reason he knew Draco had something to do with all this, whatever all this was.

He opened the door and started to search.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He walked over to the paddock and leaned against the wooden fencing surrounding it, he looked admiringly at the three horses grazing in front of him, his father's horse, his mother's horse and his own horse.

All three were Arabians, with there prominent heads and beautiful high carried tails.

His father's was a gorgeous powerful flea bitten grey gelding with black mane and tail. Lucius hadn't believed in giving the horses named, said they were just animals, so Draco named him Jupiter. He was a proud horse and difficult to control, though his father was equally proud and would never let _just an animal _get the better of him, but when they did ride, Jupiter was the fastest of the three, he had a strong swift stride and his muscles would ripple under his magnificent coat.

His mother's horse was a palomino mare with a coat of golden satin and a cream mane and tail. She was a beauty, with a fiery temperament, Narcissa and Morning Glory would ride as if they were one and they looked like pure magic.

Now in Draco's opinion he had the most amazing horse of them all, the greatest horse in the world!

Nightwish was young but magnificent, he was a blue roan with a black mane and tail, he was sometimes uncertain when riding, and could easily get distracted, but Draco was a very good rider and was determined to break him of that habit.

Draco whistled, all three Arabians lifted there heads, ears pricked forward in interest, Jupiter lowered his head lazily, and Glory did the same. But Nightwish, remembering Draco whickered softly and broke into a trot, taking graceful steps toward him.

Draco smiled as Nightwish nudged him with a strong head, pushing Draco back as he wasn't feeling his strongest, Draco reached into his pocket and brought out at a packet of mints, holding his palm flat he let the roans soft muzzle gently take a mint and crunch it in his powerful jaws.

The house elves that took care of the horses were all gone and it always made Draco feel guilty that he didn't solely take care of his horse, but he could always brush it off as it was there jobs, though that feeling of guilt didn't always go away.

He walked over to the stable block looking for the grooming equipment; he never used magic on a horse, since they were the few type of animal that found magic distressing and confusing.

Slipping a head collar on Nightwish he tied him securely and set to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucius looked through draws and cabinets, searching for something unusual, he wasn't sure what, but he was sure he would know what it was when he saw it.

Ookamay watched from her perch, highly disgruntled by this mans behaviour; she ruffled her feathers and hooted angrily.

Lucius looked up "oh shut up, you stupid bird"

He walked over to the desk, something caught his eye, two pieces of paper made into birds, intrigued he unravelled them and read.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco mounted carefully and, gathering the reins, urged Nightwish into a walk; he was brushed, tacked and ready to go.

As they passed the other two horses they looked up and neighed out, Nightwish pinned his ears back momentarily, but Draco soothed him and they went on.

It felt good to up in the saddle again and he grinned broadly, though he felt he needed to get back in the feel of things, gently kicking Nightwishes sides and with a "Trot on" they were of on a steady, balanced trot.

Draco felt his stiff joints loosening, though his legs ached a little with the effort of the rising trot, but soon it felt natural as he adjusted to the rhythm and he relaxed into the gait.

Breathing in deeply he relished the moments of riding and the familiar, musty smell of horses.

After a while all previous thoughts were gone and he was enjoying being out side with his horse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Lucius scrunched up the letters and as he threw them they burst into flames.

Crabbe and Goyle were powerful allies, with Draco no longer friends with the sons they would probably end those ties, meaning problems in the deatheaters circle also.

Draco had no right to end the friendship with the sons of Crabbe and Goyle! He had no idea what problems it would now cause for him! Lucius head started to hurt, and he had to rub his eyes to regain his focus.

A hoot broke his anger, he turned slowly to the owl, Draco would learn his lesson the hard way.

Lucius stalked toward her, Ookamay hooted in alarm and flapped her wings.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco felt so happy and content, he patted the roans powerful and neck and muttered, "Good boy"

Suddenly having a burst of strength and confidence he nodded to himself, shortening his hold on the reins and gently touched the roan's sides with his heels.

Nightwish flicked his ears back and forth and immediately broke into a flowing canter; Draco gasped and quickly adjusted himself.

This felt wonderful! He leaned back into saddle yelled out a "Woo!"

He heard the roan's hooves thundering on the ground and the cold wind whipping his hair, after a while he felt himself grow tired and reluctantly slowed Nightwish to a trot, down to a walk.

He breathed out a "wow" and patted the horse, "Good boy"

Nightwish jerked his head up and down, and then settled.

Draco patted him again then decided, "Come on boy, let's go home"

So he pulled on the left rein and steered Nighwigh around, back the direction they had came.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miriam carried the clean white sheets over her shoulder, dragging most of it behind her.

One of last jobs of the day was making Master Malfoy's bed, or Draco's bed. She thought to herself that he would be able to do it himself, but remembered what she had said, we all have our own problems and we deal with them. She sighed.

As she neared the room she heard an awful screeching noise, she dropped the sheets and hurried into his room, what she saw made her gasp, Lucius holding Ookamay by the legs and seemed to be preparing to be break her neck. She screamed.

In surprise he let her go and she took of in a blind panic around the room, Lucius cursed and quickly closed the door with a spell, he then advanced toward Miriam who was still in shock in seeing Lucius prepare to kill Draco's owl.

She was snapped out of it by a kick in the ribs, it sent her across the room and she lay in a heap, whimpering. "You stupid house elf, look what you made me do!"

He then turned around "Come here you stupid bird!"

Miriam groaned and clutched her sides, _please come through the door Draco, please come through the door!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco was walking Nightwish past the paddock now, he was comfortably tired and was ready to un- tack Nightwish and take a rest.

He could tell Nightwish was feeling a little agitated, but didn't expect the next event to occur.

As they passed the paddock Jupiter noticed them and neighed, suddenly breaking into a canter, Nightwish rolled his eyes and reared, unseating Draco and then he, himself, broke into a canter.

Draco felt panicked; it rose as his foot slipped out of the stirrup. _Oh Merlin, _he felt himself slip further and further to one side.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucius found Ookamay, he froze her with a spell and brought her to him, Miriam felt so desperate she squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears.

Lucius brought his hands slowly around her neck…

&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fear clenched Draco and his body ached with the effort of staying on, he was going to fall off and he knew it, he tried desperately to pull the panicked roan to a stop, but gave in and prepared himself to fall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With a crack and a terrible screech the bird's neck was broken; Lucius let Ookamay fall to the ground and looked at the body in disgust, "Maybe that will teach him"

He left the room, his head throbbing, he needed to sit down.

Miriam walked over to the dead body of Draco's owl, tears began to form in her large orb like eyes, Draco would be crushed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just then Jupiter veered of and Nightwish flicked his ears back, changing his pace, he slowed to a trot, down to a walk, Draco panted hard but managed to pull himself upright and stuck his foot back in the stirrup.

He sat for a while in shock; he should be used to this kind of thing by now.

He laughed a nervous laugh and patted the blue roan's neck, "good boy" Draco knew Nightwish had only broken into a canter 'because Jupiter had spooked him, and also knew that when Nightwish had sensed Draco was in trouble had tried all he could to help.

He walked Nightwish to the yard and carefully dismounted. He rubbed his aching muscles and then turned to Nightwish and gave him another mint. "Thanks boy, that was wonderful, though maybe a little too much excitement for one day"

The horse whickered softly as Draco rubbed his velvety muzzle, and then started to take his tack of and rub him down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco finally entered his bedroom, tired and ready to collapse on his four poster bed, what he saw made his stomach do flips and his insides grow cold, he chocked.

Miriam stood, tears in her eyes, in her arms was the dead body of Ookamay, her neck twisted and her head falling limp, Draco wretched and his legs gave in beneath him, he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Miriam gasped and hurried over, "Draco-"she began, but he cut her off.

In a voice barley above a whisper he said "what happened?"

She suddenly felt scared, Lucius had done so much to Draco, now he had killed his dearly loved pet, how could she tell him what had happened?

"Oh Draco, please, just-"

He began to break into sobs, "Please, Miriam just tell me!"

She flinched, he never called her Miriam.

She handed him the body of Ookamay.

He took it, his body shaking with crying, tears falling down his face.

He looked the beautiful body of his beloved owl, and couldn't bear it; he held her feathered body close and wept.

"Oh Draco" Miriam cried also, she had to tell him, he deserved that.

"It was Lucius"

He stopped crying, and looked up slowly; his eyes were red and puffy.

"What?"

"He was in here, holding her, I tried to stop him, but, I just couldn't, he-he, killed her Draco, I don't know why, but he-"

Draco stood up and placed Ookamay on his bed, then kissing her drew out his wand, he looked at her for the last time, his faithful pet, swift, trustworthy, loving Ookamay, it wasn't her fault, she didn't need to get brought into this whole mess with his father and him.

She must have been so afraid, so- so desperate to escape, so confused that he wasn't there to save her, to hold her, why- why did her last moments have to be in the arms of that-that monster? Why did she have to feel such fear, she should have died peacefully, in his arms. He just couldn't bear it.

"I love you, good bye, beautiful girl"

He closed his eyes, still the tears poured forth, and turned his head away holding out his wand, with one last racking sob he muttered the spell, and her body turned into a pile of ash. He looked back and the sight made him break down.

Miriam had watched the scene, her hand covering her mouth, uncontrollable tears pouring down her face; she walked slowly to the pile of ash that was once Ookamay and conjured a box, sweeping the ashes into them.

She moved over to Draco and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Draco, are you alright?"

He wiped his face with his sleeve and looked at her with pain in his eyes, taking the box he got up and placed it on his desk. He gripped the front of his desk and let his head fall, shadow covered his eyes.

"Draco?"

He lifted his head, once again wiped his tear stained face, a darkness crossed his features and it scared Miriam.

"Draco, please talk to me"

He turned and stalked out of the room.

"Draco where are you going?"

"DRACO!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

You all hate me now, don't you? I hadn't originally planned to kill off Ookamay, but the idea just crossed me, I'll miss her! It's terrible to loose a pet, and Draco is going to be suffering serious angst.

But Lucius is going to suffer serious pain, he deserves it!

I know about horses but I'm not an expert, so if anybody found any mistakes regarding the horse scenes please tell me! And I named Draco's horse "Nightwish" after one of my favourite bands. Lol!

Please review that was the longest and most difficult chapter I've written!

Huge thanks to my reviewers!

**Catrihowlmancarthakispy and IceAngel89.**

60 reviews! That is a lot for me!


	14. With the pain and anger

All spells mentioned are invented by me.

**With the pain and anger, can't see a way out.**

Draco did more then storm out of the room and down the corridor, he crashed, and kicked, and screamed, and bloody stampeded down the corridor. His mind was blurred with fury and blood, his eyes were dilated and his heart thundered in his chest like a thunder storm. His breathing was chocking out his throat in angry bursts of unbridled hatred and loss. He felt himself grow hotter and hotter until he was hysterical. He couldn't take this, it was too much emotion, he felt dizzy. He collapsed on the floor.

Miriam took off after the blonde teen with as much speed as her aching body could take her, her ribs still stung.

Draco was going to try and kill Lucius, she knew it, after what all Lucius had done in the past, she couldn't blame him. But she also knew that Draco had no physical or magical strength against Lucius. That was why she was so afraid.

Narcissa heard a terrible crashing upstairs and her heart stopped, she instinctively thought, _Lucius._ Had he changed his mind about Draco going out? Was he angered that Draco had dared ask?

She bolted up the stair case.

A sight made them both stop in their tracks, Draco slumped on the floor, his eyes red and traced with veins, his breathing coming out in rasping sobs.

Miriam and Narcissa fell down to him.

Narcissa, as perplexed as she was, took out her wand and muttered a spell "_hycarmess" _pointing it towards Draco, he felt himself calm and his breathing became less laboured.

He looked up, "Oh mother" collapsing in her arms he broke into loud sobs.

Miriam's tears were preventing her from saying anything.

Narcissa was getting upset, seeing her son like this without knowing why was crushing her.

"Draco?" nothing but tears answered, she felt herself growing angry, "Miriam? Miriam tell me what happened!"

The elf clutched her ribs.

"Miriam!"

"My ribs, please miss"

Narcissa paled. "Oh" she muttered a spell and the pain ebbed away.

"Thank you miss"

She hesitated, "the master, Lucius, killed Draco's owl"

Draco emitted a large cry.

Narcissa sighed. "Oh Draco, losing a pet is a terrible thing, but…" she didn't know what to say. Why would Lucius do such a thing?

Miriam spoke up. "Dragon, there's nothing we can do"

Draco stopped crying. _Dragon_.

"Yes" he shakily stood up. In a stiff voice he said. "Yes there is" and he took off once again.

"No"!

"Draco, please don't!"

Lucius sat at his desk, his head was easing, but every time he thought of his son it exploded again.

Then the door exploded. Lucius gasped and jumped up. Draco was standing in the door, he looked like wild fire.

"I hate you!"

"Draco, what is the meaning of this?"

"Shut up!"

Instant anger coursed through Lucius like electricity.

"What did you just say" his voice was barley controlled and his head felt like it was bleeding.

"I said shut up; you've gone too far, enough"

Lucous couldn't believe his ears, it was the pain in his head that stopped him from throttling the little prat right there and then.

"You killed her, your going to pay"

"Dra-"

"I wish you weren't my father!"

Narcissa and Miriam came in the room to witness the event about to occur.

That did it for Lucius, he charged at Draco, who didn't know what he was saying for he was blinded by fury, and grabbed the teens arm.

In that second, he screamed in complete and utter agony.

The chapter title is a lyric from Queen song "I want it all"

I'm very sorry that it took me ONE MILLION YEARS to update but I have had a major writers block.

I'm very grateful to my reviewers and I hope you like this chapter, I'm not to happy with it, but I hope you like it.

Thanks all! **LadylilyMalfoy, hidden-notes, Iceangel89, Althea-Miakoda, Writertje, hplover, prongschick2.0, BabyInu317.**


	15. A lot of pain and confusion

**A lot of pain and confusion.**

They all just stood there.

In stunned silence.

A silence so thick it stopped the world around you so you were stuck in that moment and that moment alone.

Lucius stood there panting, holding his head in anguish, unaware that all eyes were on him, eyes that were wide, shocked, confused.

What had just happened?

The blonde mans head whirled. His thoughts came jumbled.

"_I wish you weren't my father!"_

_That did it. He went to grab his sons arm, but the second that his palm clasped the shaking boy…._

_The world bled. His head exploded into unbearable agony, a pain to rival the cruciatus curse, something so strong that he wasn't Lucius anymore, he was just turmoil. _

_He couldn't take it, he let escape a scream that froze the blood, his hands tried desperately to claw out the pain as they clung to his head. _

_But then as he staggered back, the pain vanished as soon at it had hit._

_And he was left panting._

Trying to regain his head, his thoughts.

Just as Draco was regaining his. Had he, Draco, caused that? Fear, but also excitement tingled through him.

Did he have some sort of power that he wasn't aware of? Could he perhaps perform the cruciatus without a wand? That thought frightened him, wasn't that a deatheater trait?

He heard his mother call out his father's name. "Lucius?"

Narcissa's voice wavered, she stared at her husband, his breathing laboured with pain, she could not make sense of this, but she had to, through it all her instincts as a wife came shining out.

"Lucius? Lucius please, just-"

She was interrupted by Lucius violently kicking the table. They all flinched.

He then turned and stared at his son with eyes full of thunder storms. Draco's instant feeling of what could be described as smugness was splashed over with icy water.

Lucius charged, Draco cringed, Narcissa and Miriam shouted, Miriam who was in to much shock to think of anything to clearly, and once again it happened. The second he roughly grabbed Draco's arm the pain hit him, Draco starred at his father screaming in pain. He couldn't hurt him, he couldn't get near him! Draco couldn't help but smile, and he deserved to.

Lucius once again cleared his head yelling "what is happening here!"

He ran to the mirror suddenly, and starred at it, the mark, it seemed to be pulsating, it was something to do with that bloody mark!

"Did you do this to me?"

He directed at everyone in the room. The silence angered him. "Answer me!"

And Draco did. "Why don't you hit me?"

Now it was Draco's turn to be starred at.

That just frustrated Lucius more. "Hit you-"he put his hands over his face in disbelief at the situation. But Draco wasn't finished; he had a little experiment to try out called revenge.

"Yea, hit, kick me, whatever, something wrong, scared you can't do it"

Narcissa looked in horror, "Draco no! What is the matter with you?"

He didn't listen, he just walked calmly to his father, he had never felt so powerful, "you've done it all my life, why can't you do it now!"

Lucius became blinded with rage, and the pain made his head spin. "Hit you? I'll bloody beat you to the ground!"

He rushed, and he fell back before he could even touch the boy. He looked at his hands. "What is happening to me?"

The man was in turmoil, he rushed from the room.

Draco stood with triumph coursing through him, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Draco, what did you do"

Bit of a short odd chapter really. There's so much pain and confusion between all of them it's hard to put it into words!

Sneak peak for next chapter: Draco explains what he thinks is happening, Snape drops by; Lucius is well… very very mixed up.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Hidden-notes, ladyLilyMalfoy, lilprongschiky, Breannatala, Iceangel89 and AltheaMiakoda.


	16. Theories

_**Theories**_

He looked into his mothers eyes, so full of questioning.

He looked away, thoughts spinning around his mind, "I didn't do anything, but I think I know what's happening"

Anticipated silence filled the room. Miriam starred at Draco, worry evident on her face, she was lost.

"And? Please Draco, anything, any idea would be good at the moment because I wish I hadn't got up this morning" She slumped in a chair, "In fact there's a lot of things I wish I'd never done, I wish-"

Draco cut her off "Father can't touch me, he… he can't hurt, can't- can't get near me"

Narcissa listened with what could be described as bated breath if she wasn't so exhausted.

Miriam spoke up "And?"

Draco's face was alight with ideas and theories, a feeling of safety coursed through him, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"He gets hit with pain, like the crutiatus"

He started to pace. As Narcissa watched him she felt a slight smile creep across her features, he looked happy, finally.

"And that's what stops him"

Miriam spoke up. "Yes, but why?"

Draco looked at her, his face looking like he was about to give her the answer to one of the worlds unknown mysteries.

"Me"

Miriam was unsure "You? How?"

"I-I don't know! Something I can do, something that's developed, something I've learned, I don't know!"

Realisation had dawned on Narcissa as Draco gave his excitable theories, a kind of calm feeling you get when you remember something that's been praying on your mind for all to long.

"Draco"

"Maybe I've always had it but never knew!"

"Draco!"

He looked up, with obvious shock on his face that his mother was in fact in the room. "Hmn?"

"Its not you"

He looked slightly abashed, "oh, then what is it?"

She stood up. "Have you noticed that mark on the side of your fathers face" Draco thought, yes, he had seen it. "Yea, what about it?"

"It's that, it's the mark of a spell, someone has cast a spell on Lucius which, well, you've seen the results"

Draco nodded. "Draco"

He looked up. "Did you cast it?"

"No, I didn't do anything" Narcissa's face was nothing but disbelief.

"What? I didn't, really mother, it wasn't me!"

"Draco, I don't want my son casting hurtful spells on people, especially your father"

Draco frowned, "What about him? What has he done my whole life, hurt me! And I've had enough!"

Narcissa paused. She walked over to him and placed her hands on either side of his face, looking deep into his eyes, he starred back. She spoke with nothing but kindness.

"Draco, a spell isn't going to make this go away"

He broke her gaze, defeated.

Miriam looked at the exchange between mother and son and slipped quietly from the room.

"This is very serious, it's wrong, and difficult and it's frightening, but."

He looked up at her emphasis on the word "but"

"I can see in you that its gone on long enough, its time to stop bowing down and taking the hits, your father has always had such power, and a belief that being a father means he can hurt you, control you anyway he wants, he doesn't see the wrong in giving his son a black eye, he see's it as a lesson, I've been letting this go on, but why? Abuse, that's what it is, abuse, isn't creating respect, its creating something you haven't had in you your whole life, rebellion. Your growing up, and I can see your ready to fight back, what this spell has given us isn't release, but strength, and time"

Draco watched and listened with growing excitement and awe at his mother's speech.

"Time to make a change."

Draco smiled.

"Right".

Miriam ran as fast as her small elf legs could carry her, she had been summoned by the other house elf's. A visitor has arrived, all she could think of was this really wasn't the time.

What she needed was answers, an explanation, anything!

She never knew that the moment she entered this manor to become house elf of the Malfoy family, that it would be so much grief!

She needed someone to explain to her what was going on, she needed,

"Severus!"

All I can say is SORRY FOR THE INSANE WAIT! I have been a bit busy and have had a writer's block that went on for to long. But its here now!

And sorry if things aren't matching up or things don't make sense, I haven't looked at this story for a while.

Sorry, the sneak peak didn't quite match the chapter.

HUGE thanks to my reviewers!

**Catstaff, IceAngel89, Breannatala, LadyLilyMalfoy, MarcellaJole'Mercilee, Writertje and Hidden-notes.**


	17. Snape

_**Snape **_

A dark figure stood before Miriam, black hair in curtains around his face, skin with a parlour of falling snow, a hooked nose and a thin mouth in an expression of blank calmness and mild interest of the manor around him.

His intense, dark eyes looked down at Miriam as he gave his cloak to a waiting houself, who staggered at the weight of the garment that could serve as a very roomy tent.

A tiny squeak and the cloak seemed to dip as the elf tried to give a bow. But Severus Snapes attention was on Miriam.

She always found him fascinating, a middle aged man with a constant air of dignity, he was an old school friend of Lucius's, and Snape was a well known deatheater that Miriam knew to be a spy for Dumbledore.

He never gave his thoughts away, never showed emotion, and now he spoke in his deep, silky voice.

"If you'd be so kind as to show me to your Mistress and Master, I have a feeling there's some questions you need answered."

Miriam sighed with relief. "Yes!"

He screamed at the sheer insanity of it all! Why, how did this happen?

The pain was excruciating, every time he touched his son it happened! This was insane!

It was the damned mark! He couldn't get rid of it!

Walking quickly in circles round his bedroom his thoughts spun round his head like wasps, jabbing and stinging as a migraine set in and dots danced before his eyes.

Who did this? How could it stop?

He needed to calm down, needed to think things through, get a plan, anything!

Then he stopped. He could hear a voice, one you don't easily mistake. Severus.

Miriam took a deep breath after pretty much explaining every detail of what had happened.

About Lucius and his anger, about the mark, about Draco, and about the pain that Lucius experienced.

Severus listened with mild interest; he of course knew all of this.

It had always troubled him about the violent relationship between father and son. The coldness, the harsh demands.

Lucius never knew that the night he struck his son the ground, five years ago, that Severus himself had been watching by the door.

Since then he had watched Draco, noticed his behaviour in class after he was given a badly marked paper, seen his eyes full of hidden fear whenever he was with his father.

He had vowed to take as much care of him as he could, kept close to Lucius, constantly visited and had talks with Draco.

And now he had had enough, he could see Draco's eyes clearing and saw a sparkle of rebellion in there troubled depths.

And he knew all about the mark, the pain, oh he knew better then anyone. It was time to talk with Draco.

Draco's eyes snapped to the door, expecting fully to see his father…

Professor Snape walked through the door.

"Professor Snape!"

Moving slowly? Tell me about it, explanation by Snape in next chapter. :)

Thanks to my reviewers!

**CmTaylor531 and LadyLilyMalfoy**


	18. The raven and the spell

**The Raven and the spell**

"Professor Snape!"

Draco felt a rush of delight and happiness, one it was the relief of not seeing his father and two the even more intense relief and joy of the seeing his favourite Professor.

He trusted Professor Snape with his life. He had helped him many times when he father had been extra brutal. Listened without fault to all his problems, with full confidentiality, and compassion. And compassion was not something the Professor gave easily. Snape was so cold to others, so closed off, but he was different around Draco, and Narcissa, he seemed to let his mask crack a little. Snape had been a school friend of his fathers, and so a strong bond with the Malfoy's had grown, even if the friendship with Lucius had frayed and broken long ago. Draco also knew that the Professor had a similar dark childhood, much like his own. He had never told him, but Draco knew, he could sense it.

He ran at the dark man whose face had spread into a large smile, at least on the Professors terms. He suddenly skidded to a halt though, about to through his arms around the man. Instead he cleared his throat and extended his hand enthusiastically. Severus smirked and took it.

"Professor" he said politely. The Professor bowed his head slightly, the same smirk on his face. The boy had grown into a very polite young man.

He looked up as Narcissa walked over, grinning delicately. He took the woman's hand and gently kissed it, "Narcissa" she grinned. "Severus, you have come at the right time, we need your help"

The Professor stepped back. "I know, your charming house elf told me, well, everything, in incredible detail".

Miriam blushed as she felt all eyes on her.

Narcissa smiled warmly "thank you Miriam, you have been a great help, and rock, through all of this mess"

The elf smiled back.

"I am going to clear everything for you"

Draco frowned "how?"

"Sit down; I have a lot to say to you"

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Lucius walked quietly, he had learned not to give his position away.

So his old friend had decided to drop by, how… lovely.

Well as his dear old friend had gone to all the trouble to come here then he couldn't be so rude as to not say hello.

A grin spread across his face that would freeze the very fires of hell.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Snape had all ears as he jumped into his story; the concentration on Draco's face was the most intense Snape had ever seen.

"Well, may as well go right into it, I am an animagus"

A silence finished that sentence, not quite stunned not quite shocked, just… a silence.

Severus looked around, starting to feel uncomfortable, he cleared his throat. "Umm, do you want to know more?"

Narcissa snapped back first, "Oh, I'm sorry Severus, that wasn't quite what I expected to hear, that is incredible, when did you learn that?"

"When I was made spy for Dumbledore, he thought it beneficial that I be made Animagus, as an advantage for myself"

Draco starred in awe. "Cool!"

The Professor smiled at the very adolescent word, it made him feel, well, cool.

"Thank you Draco"

"What animal do you become?"

"I can assume the form of a raven, it seemed appropriate, being able to fly is a great advantage"

"Awesome!"

Narcissa flinched a little "Oh Draco, all those diction lessons and all you can come up with is 'Cool' and 'Awesome'"?

Snape tried to hide his large smirk.

Draco looked a little embarrassed. "S-sorry, that's quite astonishing!"

Severus snorted.

Narcissa feigned disapproval, a twinkle in her eyes.

Draco loved being able to joke around again, he hadn't felt this easy going and safe in a long time.

"Anyway, I can become a raven, do you remember that time I warned you about Lucius coming home, drunk?"

They both nodded, off course they remembered, it was before Draco's near fatal attack, and when most of this began to unfold.

"Well I was able to get to you so fast because I assumed my raven form"

"We wondered how you got to us so fast"

He nodded. "Yes, well after that, I got worried, and I couldn't expel my worries, I didn't want you to get hurt again, I needed to do something"

Draco nodded earnestly.

Snapes eyes lowered slightly, "I'm very sorry for what happened to you, I failed you"

Draco looked appalled, him and Narcissa both jumped up "No, no! You didn't! It wasn't your fault!"

The Professor raised his hand for silence, "I failed you, I wasn't going to fail you again"

They both sat back, frowns creasing their foreheads. "Well?"

The Professor breathed in deeply, "So I did something about it"

Realization slowly began to dawn on Draco, such an incredible rush, such an immense feeling; it took the breath form his throat.

"You?" he couldn't say anymore, he couldn't believe it, Severus had cast the spell on his father!

Snape saw the shock on the boys face, saw the questioning buried deep in his eyes, he seemed to be frozen.

"Yes, Draco, I cast the spell"

Narcissa herself had frozen, "Severus, how?"

"Well, this is another gift from Albus, the 'Backarta' spell, when cast it creates a bright red light that must be aimed at the victims head, the effects are as follows: If the victim tries to cause physical harm on anyone, he himself will be hit with a pain that rivals the cruciatus, and will only stop when skin contact is broken, I assumed my raven form…."

_Flashback_

_Severus felt the familiar rushing feeling he experienced every time he transformed, he felt the sensation of wing and feather then took off in a swirl of smoke._

_Flying high he saw the manor; taking in his position he shot toward the window he knew to be Lucius's own bedroom. _

_Yes! The window was open, he had to do this quickly, and he had to do it right._

_He soared in with a beat of his ebony wings; he was watching the stirring form of Lucius as he descended, becoming his human form. He walked toward the blonde man; he needed to get his head in better range. He kicked the dresser. Lucius looked up, sharply, if it wasn't so dark he would have seen Severus for sure. It wasn't enough! He spotted a goblet, grabbing it he sent it flying into the wall, producing a loud crashing noise. That was enough. Lucius shot up. As Snape grabbed his wand he was happy to see the man looked afraid, he raised it, aiming well he yelled the spell out "Backa!" The blood red light shot out hitting Lucius in just the right place, the temple, he fell limp. Severus smiled as he became raven once again in a swirl of smoke, and flew out into the night._

_End flashback_

"- and so I succeeded"

Draco's shock turned to delight, "Wow! It wasn't me, it was you! Oh I can't thank you enough Professor!"

This time Draco held no hesitation at throwing his arms around the shocked potions master.

Snape stiffened, then relaxed, slowly prying the teen from him. Draco continued.

"You've solved my problem! He'll never hurt me again!"

Narcissa, who had just taken all the information in and also witnessed the exchange with a warm heart, spoke the flaws of Draco's hope.

"Draco, what were we talking about earlier? A spell isn't going to make this go away"

Draco sighed, frustrated "I know, but it certainly helps! Right Professor?"

His smile faded when he saw the regret in the Professors dark gaze. "No Draco-"

"But-"

"Draco" he raised his hand again, which brought silence once again. "This Spell isn't permanent, I'm so sorry"

Draco's face fell instantly, he felt cold, like a sharp gust of a bitter winter wind.

Narcissa heart leaped, "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry Draco, I just wanted to help, but this spell will fade tomorrow"

Draco inhaled sharply, burrowed in his mothers embrace, all happy feelings he had previously experienced had vanished, all hope, was gone.

Snape continued, "But we will solve this, were not going to let this continue, you are safe, I'll protect you, no matter what"

Draco smiled, "I know, thank you"

A man watched by a crack in the door, "How touching" he sneered.

"No matter what, eh Severus? I'll have to take you up on that"

He chuckled darkly, like Satan's song.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dun dun dun! Uh oh…

Again, I'm very sorry for the wait! I take a while to update but I do get there in the end! Lol. Hope you liked this one! I tired to explain the spell and everything. Please tell me if I'm not making sense or things aren't adding up! I need to know! Lol. This chapter is a bit longer then the rest, what is Lucius going to do! Expect a fight in the next chapter:D Please keep reading!

HUGE thanks to my reviewers!

**Ladylilymalfoy, Cmtaylor531, Lilprongschicky, Iceangel89, MarcellaJole'Mercilee and CatriHowlman-Carthakispy.**


	19. Oh Merlin

**Oh Merlin**

"So, Severus, are you going to grace us with your permanent presence"?

Narcissa asked the dark haired man with slight humour dancing in her eyes.

The potions master let a smirk like smile tug at his lips, at seeing the look of pure delight on Draco's face made that smirk spread into an amused, most un- Snape like, grin.

The blonde teen did a little dash and put his hands to his mouth, "W-would you stay Professor?!"

Snape couldn't help it; he had to let out a laugh, a deep silky laugh. "If you want me to Draco"

Narcissa looked with slight surprise; she'd never heard Snape laugh before. Miriam also looked at the potions master with hidden bemusement. Narcissa spoke her thoughts to the man who was currently locked in a hug by a certain blonde teenager.

"Why Severus, what a delightful smile. You should laugh more often"

The dark Professor's head snapped up and his pale complexion flushed a slight pink tinge, his smile disappeared instantly to an uncomfortable grimace. He wasn't quite used to being complimented like that.

He coughed a bit and couldn't quite seem to meet the blonde woman's laughing eyes, "When the mood takes me" was all he said.

Draco felt something he hadn't before, he felt a little bit of… spark in the air. And it wasn't the spark of a wand. Could it be…?

He chose not to say a word.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Lucius felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, everything he had been moments ago coughing blood over, was solved. The mark was a spell to prevent him from punishing his insolent heir, cast by none other then Severus Snape. He scoffed, so the man thought he was being important, being a threat. He barked with malice. No, an impermanent spell wasn't going to affect him in his ways of moulding his son. Lucius was setting Draco up for something bigger, something beyond father and son discipline, Draco was born to become a deatheater, and Lucius wasn't going to deny the Dark Lord of young blood. Draco was going to take that mark, whether Lucius had to drag him by his blood stained skin to receive it.

Lucius was many things, but two things he was certain on being was organized and never liking things to be too simple.

He had to get rid of Severus, and he would get rid of his anger at the same time. Sort of like brutally killing two birds with one Avada Kedavra spell. And he would reveal his knowledge of the spell and its impermanence to his son in a way that would break him for good. Fill him with enough terror to put him firmly in line. Oh he liked that, he liked that a lot.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Draco was showing Snape to the room he would be staying in. Miriam, with a large smile and a warm goodbye had made her way to her sleeping quarters. Narcissa spoke the worries that had been praying at her mind. "Severus, are you sure you have the time to stay with us? What I'm trying to say is, don't you have work or any appointments you have to meet?"

Draco stopped and stared at the man in question with large eyes. Why had his mother said that? With Snape around he would be safe from his father, for sure, then maybe he could stop being the scared weak boy he had become, and the cruel brat who feared rejection at school, he could start being who he knew he was; confident, self assertive, maybe a little arrogant, he thought with a smirk, yet someone who could have friends, real friends. But he couldn't do it alone.

Snape looked at the woman with a raised ebony brow. "Don't you want me around?"

Narcissa looked slightly horrified, "No, no, no! What I mean is that we seem to be dragging you from your life and putting it into the mess of ours, I don't want you to feel pressured"

The man thought for a second, "Oh Narcissa, my life is a small run down house and a potions phial, nothing I can't leave for a while"

She still spoke on, "But what about your spy work?"

"He will call me when he wants me, that's when I work, its nothing of importance for the moment, the Dark Lord seems to be biding his time, for what, I'm not sure, but I can't find out now"

She smiled, "You're more important then you think"

He didn't show on his face, but his heart swelled.

Draco released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Good.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The potions master felt quite at home in his vast room, with his few possessions 'flooed' over. But he found himself conveniently forgetting; this wasn't his house, this wasn't his family, and Lucius was in fact somewhere, and that thought continually made his blood run cold, _he's in here, surely he's found out I'm here by now? Why isn't he making himself known?_

He heard a knock at the door. Must be Draco, he said he'd give him a few moments privacy in his room, but Severus had an inkling he would hurry back.

He walked a touch cautiously to the door, would his concerns be revealed? Would Lu-

Yes, oh Merlin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiding in a hole so sharp pointy things won't hit her as their thrown

It's been a long wait, but the next chapter is finally here!

I still don't know about this story, it doesn't seem to be going anywhere and it doesn't make sense, and, I don't know! I can't write it, what do you think?

And do you think Severus and Narcissa should get together?

Thanks to my reviewers! You know who you are! 


	20. FIGHT!

**FIGHT!**

"Severus! My old friend!"

He swaggered in, his face alight with cruel glee.

"Lucius, I was wondering when you'd show up"

The blonde man smiled an icy smile. "Well, it is my house"

Severus kept his distance, his hand clutching his the wand in his pocket.

"So Severus, comfortable are we?"

The potions master said nothing, he wouldn't be goaded.

Lucius sneered. "I should think so, you always did want more then you had"

He looked up, that same bone chilling expression on his face. "And you always stuck your greasy nose in other peoples business"

The dark man tensed. _Please Draco don't walk in, don't walk in!_

"Care to explain why you feel it's your place to sneak in my house as a little black birdie and cast a spell on me!" His voice rose in each word.

Oh no, he knew, how did he know?!

He tried to speak calmly; he knew how to feign control.

"I always knew you were going crazy Lucius, I just didn't know you were already there"

The blonde man's lip curled. "Oh… OH! SO IT'S MY MISTAKE IS IT!?" He roared insanely.

Severus was right, he was going crazy.

His voice dropped to a whisper. "So I didn't hear you say that you cast the' Backarta' spell on me?"

He did know. Severus felt a little anger. Lucius was acting as if he wronged him by making sure Draco wasn't beaten to a pulp. He couldn't bridge it anymore.

"Yes Malfoy, I did! Only to make sure your son wasn't dead by your hand at the end of the year! That boy doesn't deserve what you give him, your messing with his mind, with his emotions! You're a parasite to mankind! People like you should be locked up and put through the exact hell that they feel they can inflict!"

Severus was red with rage, looking at the contorted face of the man in front of him.

He was spitting with outrage, "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF MY LIFE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DECIDE ANYTHING OF MY SON, GET OUT OR I SWEAR I'LL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!"

The blonde man had forgotten all about being crafty, being secretive, he needed this man out of his life, and he needed to get this rage out of his system, it was clouding his sense of control.

"Get out! GET OUT!"

They didn't hear the door click open.

Blinded by a wild fury Lucius lunged for the Professors throat, but Snape was faster, he ducked and landed a firm punch on Lucius's pale face. The man's head shot left from the impact, but before he could retaliate another punch had landed on his stomach, he doubled over and was at last kicked to the floor.

Severus was too caught in the moment, he couldn't stop him self, he hit again and again on the crumpled man. "Professor!"

His head jerked up to see Draco, looking aghast at the scene in front of him. The dark man's concentration was lost for a second, but it was enough, he felt with a horrible plummeting sensation his legs give underneath him and he landed to the ground with a crash, his breath knocked from his body. Lucius grabbed for the man and sent endless punches across his face. He hauled the bleeding Professor up and threw him out the room, he didn't see Draco.

He felt cold from fear, he was in shock, how could this happen! A tiny moment of bravery over came him, he couldn't let Professor get hurt because of him, he had to help! He ran at the man he should call father, the man who made every fibre of him scream with fire. As he made a grab for his arm he felt white pain as a fist connected with his face. His father had accidentally hit him as his hand had flew back to hit Severus.

The boy lay crumpled on the floor, he held his face where the fist had connected, his eyes dilated with fear.

Lucius looked at the boy, expecting his head to explode in pain, but nothing happened, he looked at his fist, then back at Draco, the spell had worn off.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Fight Fight Fight! LoL.

Again, please tell me your true thoughts on the story line of this fic. But be kind! I need tips and ideas to improve this story.


	21. Taken

**Taken**

A.N: Ok, one swear word in this chapter! Just a warning!

It was a menacing gesture, that one twitch of the mouth and raise of manicured eyebrow. It was only that, a gesture, but it spoke volumes; it was created out of fierce accomplishment and spiteful determination, a whisper of what was to come, a touch from the devils finger, a beat of his breath.

It didn't bring fear to the child on the floor, he was beyond that, it brought despair, for he was so close, he was safe only moments ago, he was happy, he made plans for himself and his future shone bright through a lens of Snape and his mother getting together, all three of them living in the mansion and living a life of vivacity.

But now that one rise of the eyebrow shattered that lens, shattering his mind with it, he truly couldn't fight anymore, he thought he was gaining strength, growing in confidence, ready to rebel, like his mother had said. But how could that ever happen? He was alone now, but maybe…

His mind screamed out to three words _Mother! Mir Mir! SNAPE!_

His ears were ringing too hard to hear the words come out of his mouth, but he knew he was screaming them, so loud he was hysterical. It was a weird experience, feeling the words like they were being said by someone else, yet feeling your throat go sore by the effort.

The blonde man didn't seem at all worried by the screaming, Severus was unconscious on the floor, and if his wife did decide be a hero, he would easily take care of her.

But the sound was giving him quite a headache. He reached towards the broken boy with the pitiful, heart wrenching sobbing screams, not that it affected him in any way; Lucius was the kind of man that seemed to have his emotion button on the off position.

Draco stopped the second his father got nearer, there was no point, he knew it, he might as well curl up and die where he lay, in fact he would welcome it. His breathing quickened and he was trembling. It was like a dream, his vision was blurred with despair. But what happened was not what he expected.

Lucius got very, very close, an unreadable expression on his face. It was like watching a cat get right up close to a mouse, and never pounce. Painful.

His face was only a few centimetres away now, he mouth up against the boys ear; who had gone rigid, paralyzed. The words spoken were soft, too soft. It was that kind of frightening modulation that made the receiver wish he were being screamed at.

"Enough of these games, son, I'm tired of it. I think it's about time you grew up and stopped living in a fairy tale. I've been pushed to far, but I'm a patient man, and I'm willing to give you a second chance. Forget the past few days, come with me, son, become your full potential, start your future!"

Draco responded with a blank stare, and a sort of strangled gulp.

Lucius's expression hardened. For seconds, no one moved. Then, like a shock wave, Lucius's arm shot out like quick silver grabbing the startled teen in an iron grip, hauling him up to his trembling feet. It made Draco's body jolt with sharp surprise.

Then, just as quickly, he yanked Draco towards him until they were nose to nose and spat in his face, "Time to go" he looked the boy up and down and then suddenly, throwing Draco completely of guard, he kissed him right on the forehead, hard. It ended quickly and before Draco had a chance to collect his chaotic thoughts he found himself being tugged down the corridor.

He knew he should resist, try to pull away, refuse to go wherever his father was taking him, his instincts were screaming at him, don't go with him! But his body didn't seem to be working.

Lucius knew what he had to do, to confirm Draco's future as it so dangerously threatened to slip from his controlling grasp. He had to take him to be marked.

Severus Snape stirred, groaning. His eye burst open.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa could swear she heard something, like shouting. She shook it off, probably nothing; her nerves were right on the edge after all. Then a sudden chill shot up her body like ice. It was Draco. That horribly familiar sense of panic claimed her and tensed every muscle in her body.

She shot out of her room, nearly tripping over in her wild frenzy. She had been doing her hair and make-up, trying to look nice. The thought now made her sick, how incredibly stupid and vain could she be! Draco was in trouble now!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco found himself being dragged through the manor; the portraits followed their movements with eyes of painted steal.

One man, sitting proudly and peacefully looked suddenly startled and appalled by the site before him. He stood at his full height in the frame and yelled at the top of his posh, deep, voice. "What are you doing? You stop that, you let the boy go Lucius! Let him go!" Lucius swaggered round to face the man and spat on the painting, the man inside drew back and exploded. "How dare you!" Lucius smirked, "What are you going to do? Hmn? Jump out and stop me?" he chuckled darkly. The man off the portrait held a look of high offence then bellowed. "What has become of the Malfoy name!? When did we become a family of sin and prejudice!? To turn against our own flesh and blood! To become slaves to evil!" He received no answer. He gave a final plea of sanity. "Fight back boy! Do all you can!"

Something clicked inside Draco. _Someone's calling to me, someone wants me to survive. _He wasn't quite ready to lie down and play dead yet.

He dug in his heels, using all his strength, pulling against his capture. The grip hardened, making his arm go cold through lack of circulation. Sudden claustrophobia claimed him; he didn't like the feeling of being trapped. He pulled harder and harder until the two stopped completely, both pulling against each other, Draco practically on the floor.

Lucius snorted with disgust, he used all his strength and wrenched the boy forward grabbing the fine blonde hair on his head, pulling his head back and holding his arm against his back, he had full control.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa rushed to the place she had heard the scream, ready to face anything that got in her way. There was something about hearing your child, your flesh, your blood scream in terror, shouting out your name, that gave a mother strength beyond her normal physical potency.

In her hurry she nearly tripped over something on the floor. Looking hurriedly down she saw none other then Severus Snape, holding his head. His face was bruised and blood was trickling from his mouth. She dropped down to him.

"Severus, oh Merlin, what happened? Where's Draco?"

"Lucius, we, we got in a fight" She helped him to his feet, her eyes widening in horror from the news she was hearing.

"I must have passed out"

She nodded, her blood temperature rising.

"Severus, where's Draco?"

He looked at her, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "He's not with you?"

She coughed out a strangled sob. Her eyes shining with tears not yet spilled.

They both knew the math.

"Lucius!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They faced the grand fireplace. It took up nearly the whole wall, carvings encircled the grate. It was made of stone and antique pine. It was a grand site when ablaze, and it brought heat to the entire room. But now it was cold and empty, the dead ashes reflecting Draco's mind.

Lucius reached for the floo powder that sat on the mantle piece in a small delicate box. He dragged them both inside the fireplace. In a clear voice Lucius spoke the words "The warehouse!" Then before he took the next step he brought his lips close to Draco's ear once and again and said "But first we need to make sure no pesky insects follow us through" A sense of foreboding washed over Draco. What was going to happen to him? He was quite sure he was in the hands of a madman. Lucius threw down the powder in a burst of dancing activity, just as they became a rush of green colours he yelled out "Block!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miriam relished the warmth of the humble fire. Her quarters were small but comfortable. With a small fireplace crackling merrily next to a modest sized bed with thread bare quilt and owl feather filled pillow. This is where she now sat, reading '_Jane Eyre'_. A muggle book she had picked up through her life. She enjoyed the quite and peace, something she had little of. Now that Snape was here, maybe things would be different? Maybe not.

_And this man I bent over- this common-place-, quite stranger- how had he become involved in the web of horror? And why had the Fury flown at him?..._

She found her mind travelling from the written words, one line catching her imagination. _How had he become involved in the web of horror?_ She sighed. How had she become involved in this web of horror?

She starred into the tiny dancing flames, closed her eyes.

Then a heart wrenching scream sent a sudden shock chill to shoot up her spine and settle in her bones. It froze her, her muscles stiff and her eyes dilated beyond their usual enlarged state.

It was Draco, oh Merlin it was Draco!

She couldn't believe it! How could he be in trouble! How could Severus let him get into the hands of Lucius?

She was in a state of despair. It was too much. She was too tired, she couldn't do this anymore! Her exhaustion over whelmed her love for Draco, it was just too much. She curled up in a ball, the fire not so warm and welcoming anymore. Her hands clasped her ears and her eyes were tightly closed. She hummed a tune, too block it out. She could pretend, she could delude herself, she could make out everything was all right. It was a cool day; she was looking at a blue sky, Draco was laughing….

Her eyes flew open. She had fallen asleep. Her mind had taken her away. But now she was back, back in reality. Her eyes sparkled with tears. She then remembered with a gasp. Draco!

She leaped off the bed and made a dash for the door. Running full pelt down the corridor. She kept running and running. She wiped her eyes, it was just a second, but enough. She felt a horrible impact, knocking the breath from her chest. Falling flat on her back she looked up to see what had caused the blow. She was face to face with Severus Snape, well, knee to face.

"Forgive me" he uttered then, his face flushed pink, hurried on his way.

Miriam was bewildered, "W-what happened, where are you going?"

Narcissa answered her plea, breathing hard, her usual immaculate blonde hair hanging wildly around her flushed face. "Its Draco, Lucius has taken him somewhere! Oh, Merlin knows what he's doing to him" sobs wracked her body.

Miriam was a very clear, quick thinker when she needed to be. "Come now Miss, we will find him"

Her clear, confident voice seemed to lighten Narcissa's heart.

"Come on" They hurried to catch up with Snape.

When they found him, he was standing stock still by the giant fireplace, examining the tiny box of floo powder.

The two females exchanged looks then walked cautiously toward the man, still breathing hard.

"Severus?"

He responded without looking at either of them "They've used the floo system, damn it!"

He yelled out the last words slamming the box down on the mantle piece.

The sound echoed round the room, leaving the three occupants in despairing silence.

Miriam winced, and Narcissa just held her head in her hands.

If it were a cartoon, a little bulb would have appeared above Severus's head. But this wasn't a cartoon, and plus the wizard world have no knowledge of light bulbs.

So instead Severus wore an expression of great enlightenment.

He could have shouted "Eureka!" but instead he settled for. "I have an idea"

The two females snapped their attention on Snape, watching his every move.

He stood inside the fireplace, telling them his plan as he worked.

"I can detect the last use of the floo system for this fireplace, then I can ask the fire to take me to the exact same place"

Narcissa's face glowed. Miriam literally jumped up and down.

The head of Slytherin took out his wand and muttered the words "Show me your trail"

Turquoise light gently encircled Snape and the grate in a sparkling dusty light. "Now, if this works, the light should turn-"

"Red?" Miriam said hesitantly. For that is what the light had become, strong red.

The potions master looked very defeated. "No, no no no! It's supposed to turn yellow! Why?... wait"

He kicked the grate "Lucius that bastard!"

Narcissa's eyes darted across Snapes profile.

"What? What now?"

"Lucius has blocked the floo system for this grate!"

They all groaned. But Miriam suddenly noticed something, her eyes brightened and she shouted, "Look!"

Severus spun around. The grate was sparkling yellow. "Yes!"

He jumped back in. "It may be blocked, but it can still tell me where its last destination was"

He closed his eyes then his face slowly dropped, becoming a mask of horror.

"What? Where is he?"

His voice was weak and almost unbelieving "The warehouse"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay! This chapter is a little longer then my others. )

Everyone knows where Lucius has taken Draco. Lol: )

Anyway, thank you to all my lovely lovely reviewers! Your words mean so much to me. hugs you!


	22. The warehouse

Harry Potter, its places and its characters do not belong to me!! They belong to the talented J.K.Rowling.

**The warehouse**

It was dark, a darkness that would never end and where light feared to tread, it tricked the eyes so they could never focus, it kept them guessing. A forever mist hung in the air. Smoke, thick clouds, chocking and suffocating.

The putrid smell of blood and alcohol filled the air, making your head light and dizzy, your eyes stinging.

Death was in every corner, you breathed the un-inhabitable air that was another's last breath.

People, excuses for wizards; insects, vermin. They slumped in every corner, drowning in their own filth, blood poisoned with endless alcohol abuse, smoke pouring from their mouths and noses, crawling over the rancid, wet ground. Laughing in their own stupidity.

The dark lord was not happy. What kind of vile, useless people had he found? When did it come down to using the dregs of the wizarding world as your followers? These weren't deatheaters, they were sewage!

A rat leaped over the rolling bodies, bounding, darting toward the snake like man hunched in his chair before the crackling fire.

He stopped. His body began to contort. He squeaked as his head arched toward his chest, his shoulders bulging, his whickers retracting, his snout shortening to a snubbed human nose, paws became hands and feet, no longer did he opt a tail. And then on two legs a little dirty man still sniffing like his vermin counter part, hair receding, eyes staring bowed before his master.

Lord Voldemort hardly acknowledged his servant, just kept a steady, ruby eyes gaze on the scum of the earth before him. His hands clawed, his skin deathly pale grey, his bald scalp looked like the skin was pulled over him, his eyes not quite fitting in their sockets, his mouth just a hole in his face, his stump of a nose so reptilian, just two vulgar slits.

Then he spoke, his voice low and rasping, coming out in a hiss.

"What are these people, Wormtail?"

His servant didn't quite know how to respond. He shook with nerves, so terrified of saying the wrong thing.

"Um, your faithful followers, my Lord?"

"NO!"

He fiercely threw the glass of wine he had been nursing into the flames, causing an inferno, great pulses of heat striving higher and higher, licking, dancing, devouring the prey of wood. An explosion.

Every man in the adopted warehouse; a large, secluded building now boarded up, a sign saying "High voltage, risk of death" on the door. Of course they was nothing of electricity to fear, but risk of death was certainly present, any muggle, any little curious boy brave enough to venture in, would loose their life in a flash of green light, a look of shock to be forever on their faces. Their bodies to be thrown in the warehouse, and lie there forever. The dark Lord had taken refuge in this old warehouse after the ministry had increased their search for him, aurors raked the streets; every building in the wizarding world was now being searched. But no one would have thought he would be hiding in the muggle world, nor did he, truth be told; turned their heads toward the fire place.

Wormtail stuttered "My-my Lord, the flames, they're-"

The dark wizard cut him short "Yes, Wormtail, they're turning green." His voice adopted the sound of a teacher explaining 1 plus 1 to a small child "That's what happens when someone uses the flu network" His servant went cold. "I apologise my Lord" He bowed, his nose nearly touching the ground. Voldemort looked at him with disdain. Then his mouth took the form of what was supposedly a smile, but it was neither warming nor pleasant, it was cold and chilling. "Lucius is coming, and he's brought someone with him" Then he chuckled. "Oh, his guest is quite unwilling to join us, how delightful" He cackled, the sound resembling that of a cobra ready to strike.

The deatheaters exchanged gleeful glances, especially the most prized deatheaters; Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.

I'm down on my knees begging your forgiveness!!! I know it's been months since I've updated!! I'm soooooooo sorry!! I really really am!!! I bet most people have lost interest and I don't blame you, but I'm going to finish this anyway, and I'm gonna do it quickly! Its Easter now so I have plenty of time! I think I'll keep to one-shots from now on! ;

Thank you to my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. We're getting there

**We're getting there**

Severus Snape held his head in his hands. The warehouse. He now knew what Lucius's plans were, and it made his blood run cold.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his chin.

Narcissa just stared, what was the warehouse? Irritation began to bubble inside of her. _Say something, anything!_

She couldn't handle the silence. "Severus, please, I can't stand it, just tell me, what's the warehouse, where is it? Where's my boy!?"

Her voice rose hysterically and her stance was calculating.

He looked at her, and her face softened as she saw his hollow, empty gaze, his dark defeated eyes.

Her breath caught, never had she seen such a desperate man.

Miriam looked between them. Her face became set and determined. "Well I don't know why we're standing here like our hands our tied, you know something Severus? Then tell us and let's figure out how to save Draco, he would do the same for us"

The potions master looked down and suddenly seemed to break from his trance, he abruptly came to life.

"Yes, yes! The warehouse, yes"

He seemed flustered and distracted, like a million things were running around his mind and he was finding it difficult to voice them coherently.

"The warehouse is an abandoned building in the muggle world"

He paused; he knew this would worry Narcissa greatly.

She was holding on to his every word, "Yes, go on"

He flinched as her voice shock and broke; tears shimmered in her sea blue eyes and threatened to spill over.

He stuttered. "Its where-" He sighed, choosing his words carefully.

"It's where the dark lord has taken refuge with his death eaters-"

Miriam gasped.

He closed his eyes and continued, not able to look at Narcissa's tragic, falling face.

"I think Lucius has taken Draco to receive the dark mark, he truly is a desperate man" He concluded in a whisper.

He opened his eyes after enduring two minutes of agonizing silence. "Well?"

Narcissa let out a strangled noise, half way between a sob and half way between a shout.

"No!"

She fell to her knees" "No! I don't believe it!" She sobbed, her body wracked with sorrow. Covering her face, she sobbed, curling up as tightly as she could, trying to quench the pain.

Severus gasped in alarm and instantly flew to her side.

He grasped onto her and pulled her into a tight hug, she tried to pull away but he gripped her harder and she fell onto his shoulder, a desolate woman.

He felt his shoulder grow wet and looked levelly at Miriam.

"Well? What do we do then?"

She met his gaze and spoke so calmly, so concise that Narcissa stopped crying and listened intently.

"We calm down, we act like adults, we gather ourselves and think clearly. We're going to think of a plan, we're going to catch them off guard, and we're going to be quick. Right?"

Snape nodded, he admiration growing for the elf for her clear mind and level thinking.

"Well Miss? Were going to need you too" She probed gently.

Narcissa looked up, her face wet with tears and eyes puffy.

"Of course" She, by the help of Severus, stood on shaky legs and tried to compose herself. "So, first things first I think, how do we get there?"

Severus smirked, and Miriam's eyes gleamed. He spoke like silk.

"I think we need some apparition, don't you?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All death eaters present were now on their haggard feet, staring at the ever growing, climbing flames. The fire reflected in the Dark Lords eyes, they glistened with anticipation and terrible glee.

His snake like mouth grinning, his head held with pride. His awful face illuminated jade.

Then the emerald flames fell, and from silhouettes to solid image emerged a man and a struggling teenager.

As his face became clearer an expression of wild satisfaction was revealed and the boy kept his eyes firmly closed.

The death eaters started to mumble to themselves as they saw the child struggle, they became excited and their harsh laughter could be heard all around.

Voldemorts grin spread. Lucius bowed low, dragging his son with him, yanking his head down with a cruel grip on his fine blonde hair.

And as he rose again Voldemort spoke "Ahh, Lucius, good to see you, and, what have we here? What is the meaning of your visit?" Then with an underlining threat. "I trust you took precautions when you came here? You blocked the flu system? No one can follow? I worked hard to keep this place out of bounds to the aurors".

The Dark wizard was enjoying the crazed look of the blonde wizard, and the wild struggling of his son.

"Yes, my Lord, no one will be following us. Let me present my son"

He threw Draco forward who, just regaining his balance found himself face to face with the red eyed glow of the most feared creature of the wizarding world.

His eyes grew wide, he kept withdrawing the same breath as his mouth gaped open, he broke out in an instant sweat and pure fear was the only look on his face, panic claimed him, and his body tensed with dread, he wanted to bolt and run, but his terror glued him to the spot. He was like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

Lucius beamed with satisfaction. He gripped his son's shoulders with the power of steal, daring him to try anything.

"I have brought my son here for one reason and one reason alone."

Voldemort nodded as his followers grouped together with anticipation.

"I'm listening, Lucius"

"I think its time he realised his place in the world, I want him to be marked, to become one of us!"

A chorus of cheers and bone chilling animal like howls rang out across the warehouse.

Draco was still frozen with fear.

"SILENCE!"

Every man flinched and cringed. You could hear a pin drop.

Lucius's face fell.

The Dark Lord stepped closer to the boy, only his foot steps could be heard as the room held their breath.

He lifted his chin and stared approvingly into his grey eyes. Draco did not flinch from the touch.

"My, aren't you a pretty boy?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man and the woman held each others hands. The young elf sat on their joined hands and her small body shock with excitement.

Severus and Narcissa looked determinedly into each others eyes. They both nodded simultaneously. "Concentrate" Said Miriam, as she was not 100 house elf, she could not apparate like them, but if her skin touched theirs, she would be able to apparate with them, if they concentrated hard enough and had contact with each other.

They closed their eyes and thought so hard their heads hurt. All that went through the potions masters head was _The warehouse, the warehouse_! All Narcissa could think off, was _don't splinch, please don't splinch!_

For she knew how painful loosing contact with one's limbs could be.

They grimaced with the effort, gripping the others hand's harder, but they did not move.

All three had eyes tightly shut. Miriam spoke, her eyes peeking through her hands. "Um, did it work?"

Both opened their eyes fully. All that met their gazes were the walls and furnishing of the manor.

Severus sighed with impatience. "No! It didn't! The warehouse must be blocked off from any wizard who tries to magically enter it, damn it!"

Miriam hopped down. "Come now Severus, hope still isn't lost! We just need to find a way to get there without magic!"

Narcissa's clouded face cleared as she let go of the dark mans hand. "I have an idea!"

The man and the elf looked toward her, eagerly.

"The horses!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quite a long chapter! And look! I updated:D Hope you like this one, I myself think it's a bit all over the place, but, tell me what you think! 

Thank you to all my lovely lovely reviwers!!!!!!!


	24. Potential

**Potential**

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. It all belongs to the very talented JK Rowling.

Draco's body tensed further at the statement and he tore his eyes away from the devil like gaze, finding it almost impossible to stop staring at the detestable, miscreation before him.

The dark lord noticed this attempt at defiance and it caused a tiny cruel smirk to grow across his mutilated face.

He chuckled, tracing Draco's chin as he removed his pale hand and, turning away from the rigid teenager and his breathless father, began to pace the room.

The whole room, except Draco who kept his glistening gaze firmly on the ground, had the Dark Lord in their full attention. Each and every death eater in that room terrified to what would be done to them if they didn't.

Voldemort spoke loud enough to be heard throughout the entire warehouse, but only addressed Draco.

"I used to be like you, you know"

Draco couldn't hold back the venomous, hate filled response from hissing out his mouth, unintentionally loud enough for Voldemort to hear. "I highly doubt that"

"DRACO!!" Lucius roared, nostrils flaring as he raised his snake cane and brought it swiftly and heavily down on the boys blonde head. The room gasped and flinched, talking fervently in loud whispers amongst themselves at this unheard of impertinence.

Draco sank to the ground as white spots briefly danced in the blackness of his tight shut eyes.

"Lucius, enough!"

The blonde man froze, one hand gripping the back of Draco's shirt, the other ready to strike again as Draco held his head; blinded with pain, struggling to gain his sight again.

Lucius opened and closed his mouth in indignant rage, eyes wide. Unable to get the words out to voice his feelings before, he finally chocked out. "My-my Lord! The disrespect….!"

"He's a child, Lucius, a mere boy"

Lucius could have fainted with the unfairness of this casual disregard of insolence that if spoken from himself, would have had him writhing under the cruciatus curse.

He shook as he wrenched Draco from the ground, the later finally gaining his composure again and finding slight hope in this gesture of mercy.

Voldemort continued to pace, the rooms gaze now on Draco. Some with looks of astonished respect, others disgusted disapproval.

"I like some SPIRIT-!" Voldemort roared the word to the entire room, referring to their lack of vigour, "-in my followers"

All in the room straightened their backs considerably and returned their gaze to Voldemort.

"I used to be like you, if-"he faced Draco, "-you can believe it. I was young, handsome, just as 'pretty', just as…. perfect. Or as everyone around me told me"

"Yes" he looked at Draco long and hard, capturing the boys gaze who now refused to look at the ground. "I can see a lot of my young self in you-", he held his arm out, a look of cool expectancy on his snake like features. Lucius quickly answered the dark wizard's silent request for his son's name. "Draco, my Lord"

"Draco" Voldemort repeated quietly.

"Maybe-" , his voice seemed to grow quieter as it resembled a snake more and more, "-you will become just as great as I have, achieve what I have achieved"

"Achieve what? The blood of countless muggles and muggle-borns on my hands, a bunch of repulsive freaks as followers and a face like some kind of over grown snake?"

The spell was aimed and cast at Draco before he could do anything about it, and before he had even gotten out 'snake' he was writhing on the ground in waves of unbearable torment.

Narcissa led the way, out the manor and down the grounds to the horse paddock. She tried to block out the protests and never ending negative prospects from Snape as she walked, after hearing countless "they'll never get there fast enough", "it's not safe!", "I'm not a good rider", "I'm allergic!" she just began to switch off to stop herself from cursing the potions master all the way back to the manor. She had to save her son, and she knew her plan could work; she'd never sacrifice the prospect of saving her son on a whim.

"We won't get there in time Narcissa!"

Her temper snapped and she turned, eyes flashing on the angry looking man. "Are you afraid of horses, Severus?" she continued to walk backwards as she spoke.

The question caught him off guard, and the mention of the word 'afraid' made him go instantly defensive.

She raised her elegant blonde eye brow, "Hmn? Well?" Miriam smirked looking between one to the other.

"No, I'm not afraid of horses, it's got nothing to do with fear, its practicality Narcissa! Think about it! Horses are not fast enough to get where we want to go in time! This is serious, and I don't feel we're fully comprehending just how serious! Draco could be being forced to take the mark right now!"

That was too much for Narcissa. She gave the man one warning falter of step, then slapped him square on his pale face, leaving a faint pink hand print. Stunned silence followed as Snape placed a hand to his face and looked at Narcissa in surprise.

"Don't you ever question how important my son is too me. He is my only child, and I would give my life for him. I realise that I may just have to do that today! I know the seriousness of the situation thank you Severus, I live with a death eater, and if you had children you'd know just how terrified I am right now! I _need _to get my son back, I feel incomplete when I know he's not safe! We can't apparate, we can't take the floo, there is no spell we can use or transport we can use to get to this warehouse is that correct?"

Snape merely nodded.

"Then unless you can run faster then a horse, I suggest you swallow your male pride and ride the damn horses!"

She turned on her heels and stormed toward the paddock, Miriam thought she noticed tears sparkling in her mistresses eyes. She turned to the man and glared at him, then followed in step behind Narcissa. Severus looked at the blonde womans retreating figure with awe.

"I know Narcissa. I know".

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I've seen any mother so devoted and strong as you Narcissa. Without you, I think Draco would have given up a long time ago. I trust you, Narcissa. If you want me to ride a horse I will, if you want me to… to ride a hippogriff I will!"

Narcissa turned back around to face him, tears swimming in her blue eyes. "You know, we could really do with a hippogriff right now"

They all smiled.

Miriam then started to jog. "Come on, we may be running out of time!"

Voldemort allowed the punishment on this occasion, watching as Lucius's eyes rolled back in his head as he kept the wand pointed at the boys back.

His gaze was cool as Draco's body contorted and he hugged his knees on the ground, trying to keep conscious as the intense pain shot through his body in violent tremors. His very bones felt like they were melting and his skin like it was being licked by fire.

The only sounds heard throughout the warehouse were the pitiful gargled noises emitted from the teen on the ground. This went on for an excruciating further three minutes, but for Draco it felt like a life time. Finally Lord Voldemort made the gesture for the torture to stop, and with satisfaction in his blood shot eyes, Lucius lifted the spell.

Draco's body instantly stopped writhing, and he fell completely still, confused for dead if only for the involuntary twitches coursing through his tired body.

Voldemort spoke. "There wasn't any need for that now was there? All I ask is for a little attention when I'm talking, not too much to ask is it?"

Voldemort drew out his wand, pointed it at Draco and noiselessly forced him on his knees. "Is it?" Draco whimpered, shaking his head, regretting the act as his head throbbed. "Good" He released him with a flick of his wand and Draco fell forward, now on his hands and knees, feeling dizzy and degraded.

"Enough talk. I see some potential in you Draco, potential I saw in myself, potential that can be polished, refined"

Draco spoke, his voice cracked and weak. "What 'potential' I haven't done anything!"

The dark wizard smirked, his voice but a hiss. "I see it in your eyes, a want, a need-" he bent low to face Draco and stare him straight in the eyes. "-a _lust_ for power. For blood and-" his red eyes darted briefly to Lucius who was glaring at his son "-_revenge_"

Draco stared evenly back. "You're confused, _my Lord_, what you're seeing is revulsion!"

For that he earned another round of the cruciatus curse.

It ended quicker then before, but this time Draco didn't end up on the ground, but rose to his feet, shaking with the after effects.

Voldemorts eyes seem to shine manically with gleeful satisfaction. "Yes, I can see it"

Draco glared furiously, a sudden blinding fury burning from his pale eyes.

"It's time Draco, to embrace your full potential and take the Dark Mark!"

Howls erupted throughout the warehouse, whoops and ceremonious hollers for someone new about to be initiated.

Voldemort roared out to his death eaters, increasing their excitement, like a pack of wild animals. "I accept Draco Malfoy to take the mark, and become one of us!"

Lucius grinned all across his face, Draco's furious gaze faltered as the truth of what was about to happen set in. He was all alone; no where to run, no one to turn to.

Voldemort turned once again to Draco. "Ready boy? Crabbe, Goyle, grab him".

Opening the gates of the large paddock, two head collars in hand, Narcissa gave a low whistle and the large beautiful head of Draco's horse rose from grazing and his ears flicked back and forth. Not seeing Draco alarmed the horse and he broke into a trot, still in his winter coat.

Approaching Narcissa, who stroked him between the eyes and patted his neck, Nightwish pushed at her and pawed the ground, then looked around for any signs of his master. He began to panic and let out a high, long neigh. Severus and Miriam stayed behind the fence.

Narcissa whistled again. "No, Nightwish, Draco isn't here right now, we need Jupiter and Glory to do something very important for us, you have to stay here, go on" she slapped his hind quarters which sent him cantering back up the field, stopping to look back for any glimpse of Draco; a dark silhouette against a frosty sky.

At a final whistle two more silhouettes joined the first, and trotted down to meet the one who called them.

At their approach Narcissa slipped the head collars over each head, and removed the winter blankets.

Leading them to the stables, Narcissa motioned for Severus and Miriam to follow. "I think Miriam that you'll need to share my horse, I think Nightwish is a little bit big for you" Miriam rolled her eyes in answer. "Haha" she replied sarcastically with a smirk.

Keeping in high spirits seemed to calm everyone's nerves, but it was with a quicker hand that Narcissa tacked the confused horses then usual.

"Right, all ready Sev? Meet Jupiter, Lucius's horse. I think you'll get along, both equally stubborn"

Snape snorted. "Great, that's all I need, a stubborn horse. I'm not the greatest rider in the world Narcissa, remember that"

She dismissed this statement completely "You'll be fine. Come on, I'll help you mount, it's very simple"

Showing him the appropriate actions needed to mount a horse, she just about managed to get the potions master balanced precariously on the horses back. But in his flustered embarrassed state, he fell right over the edge and landed heavily on the ground causing the horse to dance nervously, hooves dangerously close to the his head.

Narcissa, keeping calm though finding it hard to suppress the amused snort from bursting out, gripped the reins tightly, holding the horse still. "Oh, Sev, try again, we don't have time for this, really do we?"

He rose irritably, flustered and angry at not being in full control of a situation. Miriam stifled the laugh that threatened at seeing the dishevelled state of the usually composed and at times intimidating potions master.

"My point exactly! I can't do this Narcissa, I….." He paused, eyes slowly falling to the ground, unblinking. "How could I have been so stupid…?" He whispered.

Narcissa frowned. "What?"

The wind whipped her blonde hair around her face, the speed of the stunning palomino picking up as the witch cast the _Fleetus Incantantus_ spell unknowingly on the animal. Glory hardly noticed, just seemed to exhilarate in the sudden ability to gallop three times faster then usual. Narcissa, bent over the horse's neck, lost herself in the thrilling speed and power of the wind and the feel at being one with such a powerful animal. Miriam clung on to the horse's cream mane, refusing to look up.

"Are you ok Miriam?!"

"Nooo!!" she screamed, voice carrying on the wind.

"Don't worry! You're perfectly safe!"

She looked behind her briefly. "How about you Severus?!" A sleek, swift black raven shot past her, wings beating powerfully every now and then to keep up with the break neck speed of the galloping horse who stretched out her legs to cover more ground.

Severus Snape in his raven form cawed a reply and swooped upwards twirling in the air and then plunging downwards again leading the way to the warehouse.

I walked outside today and saw a pig fly, a tree catch a bus and a horse buy a newspaper, so I thought it was about time I updated my fanfic. Yes, it's been near a year now since I've updated, but I FINNALY got in the mood to do it and tried to produce a long chapter to make up for the lack of updates. So sorry!!! I think maybe my previous reviewers have left me and I don't blame them but for the people who are still interested here it is!! Chapter 24!!! Yay!!!!! Hope you like it!!! I actually do like this chapter!! Took me a while too, but it still just seemed to write itself, which was great! I was in the zone! lol!! Who knows when my next chapter will be, hopefully soon but I darn't promise anything! I can assure you it won't be a year though! ;

Tell me what you like and what you don't like!

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED IN THE PAST TO THIS FANFIC!! I APPRICIATE IT SOO MUCH!!!

Special thanks to **Ladylilymalfoy**!!


	25. Emerald Phoenix

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its character's; that honour goes to J

**Emerald Phoenix **

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its character's; that honour goes to J.K Rowling.

Before Draco knew what was happening, he found himself face to face with the fathers of his best friends. He remembered the fall out he had had with them and wondered whether it was this that caused the familiar welcoming looks he once associated with them to be gone in the two men's eyes.

Sudden flashbacks pushed their way through Draco's panic-stricken mind and he briefly saw himself at the house of Mr.Crabbe's as the man opened the door with a smile, and then sitting at the table at Mr.Goyle's as the man embarrassed his son whilst making his jacket potatoes walk along the table with his knife and fork. He had known these men since he was 6 years old…. And now seeing the transformation in Mr.Crabbe's face disturbed Draco more then he thought it could; something so familiar, someone he once felt safe with now looking beyond recognition. Draco looked toward Mr.Goyle, in an attempt to see some brief compassion in the hostility.

He got what he so desperately craved; beneath the mask of grim determination; regret and remorse shone dully from the man's eyes, and Draco saw the man he remembered as a child.

The two overwhelmingly strong arms clasped over the boys weak, pain racked shoulders, but he couldn't feel the pain as a sudden wild hope took over him. "Please" he said, quieter then a whisper, directing the plea at Mr.Goyle. "Please" he said louder and more urgently, pleading with every ounce of his being toward the one person in the room that gave him any grain of hope.

"Please, help me" Mr.Crabbe saw what Draco was trying to do and with a gruff "Come on!" smacked Draco round the head and violently pulled Draco along. Draco pulled his head back up in a haze of pain and starred at Mr.Goyle, not caring how pathetic he looked or how low he had sunk, his imploring eyes wide with fear.

Draco could swear he saw more then remorse in the man's small eyes; he saw true sadness. The man pulled Draco along also, more gently then his counter part, and leant close to Draco's ear. "I'm sorry, son, it doesn't hurt, not really, just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it, you'll be ok, I promise" Draco just shook his head, over and over again in a fit of panic. "No, no, please, please!" Guilt flooded Mr.Goyle, he started to ramble, in an attempt to make the boy feel safer and to ease his own increasing guilt.

He began to rub the boys arm, and Draco could distantly hear the man's shaky voice. Even though he felt disappointed and afraid he also felt slightly grateful for the man's attempted reassurance, and knew how bad the man must feel. "Once it's done it's done, and be-being a death eater isn't so bad, it-it's fun, sometimes….." his stuttering voice trailed pitifully knowing that every word he was saying was a lie, and he resolved to just saying over and over again. "Don't be scared, please don't be scared…" almost pleading with Draco himself. Draco tried to struggle, but the mans pleading sent an insane feeling through him to obey and ease the mans guilt, through years of his father demanding obedience of him, Draco now forgot about his own fear and tried to calm himself down in a pathetic attempt to ease Mr.Goyle's conscience.

He could now see where he was being led to; Lord Voldemort stood smiling calmly, yet the smile was tainted with coldness, near a tall, thick wooden pillar that looked rotten and decaying. The wood was damaged and eaten through by insects; it seemed to hold up the entire warehouse and thick, heavy looking ropes hung from its middle and base. Draco caught a sudden sight of his father, who appeared to be panting with anticipation, Draco wondered, as he was forced against the cold, wet pillar; whether his father had gone mad.

Hooves slammed rhythmically on the ground, its constancy bringing a strange reassurance to Narcissa as a sudden foreboding swooped in her stomach.

Through the heady recklessness and feel of adventure as she rode on Glory, she forgot that she hadn't thought about what exactly to do when she arrived there; it was her, a potions master and an elf against a whole horde of death eaters.

Could she really pull this off? Or was she selfishly trying to full-fill a savage laden dream of revenge against Lucius, blindly jeopardizing her son's life? No, she would never do that, she would get her son whatever it took, whatever she had to do, then she would deal with Lucius…

"Severus!" her voice was instantly lost in the wind as her hair swept wildly around her face. She quickly pulled her thick blonde hair from her face, holding it back as she looked up at the fast flying raven. "Severus!!" The bird looked briefly down then swooped toward her, flying evenly to her eyes. "What do we do when we get there? Do you have a plan?!" She roared out. The raven just winked, and Narcissa could see a glint of assurance in what was without a doubt, Severus Snapes eyes.

He motioned his head forward and soared over her head again, leading the way once again. As she looked forward a small gasp escaped her lips; looming ever closer was a large, wooden ware house.

Hands kept him pressed against the cold wood as the thick, heavy ropes flew magically around him and bound him tightly to the pillar.

It wasn't just the pressure of the ropes that made it difficult for him to breathe; but the increasing panic sent his heart hammering painfully against his ribs and his breath came in quick, shallow pants. He found himself starring at the many faces of the death eaters, some with looks of hungry anticipation, others with obvious looks of fear and dread.

Mr.Crabbe looked on with satisfaction and Draco thought briefly whether he could imagine his own son taking the mark, as he looked smugly toward Lucius, who looked at Draco with ever increasing glee, Draco knew Mr.Crabbe was almost saying 'my son would happily take the mark, your son is an embarrassment'.

As Draco's eyes flickered over to Mr.Goyle he saw the same look of guilt and sorrow, and could swear he saw the man mouth 'I'm sorry'. Draco thought again that Mr.Goyle was thinking the same as Mr.Crabbe about his own son, but instead of the elation of Mr.Crabbe, he felt horror and trepidation.

Suddenly his fathers voice shouted out "finally, finally!!" and Draco's eyes meet with the single pair of eyes that sent his body in to total shut down, the crimson pair of Lord Voldemort's as he slowly clasped his fingers round Draco's arm and gently pulled it from the ropes. It was a strange sensation, having the ropes melt through his arm as Voldemort held it with disturbing softness, it was the lightest touch, yet seemed to hold him tighter then if someone was gripping him as tight as steel.

Draco suddenly felt drowsy as he slipped into an odd sort of trance, watching as if in slow motion his own arm hold itself out straight in-front of him.

Voldemort suddenly held his gaze as he felt his own pale pair grow wide and unblinking.

He no longer felt the need to struggle, and he allowed his sleeve to be ripped off without protest.

His mouth began to open slowly as Voldemort produced his wand and used his other hand to hush his followers and order them to stand back. Then Draco felt the long bony fingers clasp his wrist as the Dark Lord placed his wand on Draco's fore-arm. "Prepare your self" he hissed. It was all over….

A sudden whooshing noise filled the void of quite and Voldemorts head snapped violently forward as his wand fell to the ground with a clatter before the mark was burned into Draco's pale flesh.

All death eaters looked wildly around as Lucius and Mr.Crabbe rushed forward to their master in fearful concern and confusion.

Both Draco and Voldemort stayed deadly still, the Dark Lords head still bent over.

All death eaters started to accuse their neighbours and an up roar exploded in the warehouse, Lucius and Mr.Crabbe urgently trying to tend to Voldemort whilst blaming Draco for the seemingly invisible assault.

Draco's meek voice came out unheard in the wild up roar, "How could I have done it? I'm tied to a pillar, I don't have my wand" as he saw his fathers fist fly toward his face he again found himself in confused awe as his fathers head snapped violently forward just like the Dark Lords had, who had now straightened himself up with an unreadable expression on his snake like face.

The up roar stopped, and this time thick confusion filled the air.

Everybody held their breaths and the Dark Lord began to pace, looking around himself causing everybody he passed to shrink away.

Draco was shocked to see something he had never seen in the Dark Lords face before; true concern.

Then suddenly, with no warning, the room seemed to explode like a mountain of fire works. Jets of red, blue and golden light shot out of thin air at incredible speed and accuracy. Deafening sounds filled the ware house as all in it either dove for cover or blindly tried to defend themselves against invisible assailants, their faces screwed in concentration as they fruitlessly aimed their wands at thin air.

Wormtail and Crabbe used their bodies as shields against the Dark Lord who had backed away behind the pillar that Draco was bound to, in doing do, using Draco as a third shield. Draco didn't feel scared, even though he was completely vulnerable and there was no telling where the jets were coming from, somehow he knew they wouldn't hurt him.

Pandemonium had broken out, and in the haze of moving bodies one more suddenly joined the rest. In a sudden explosion of climbing green flame a woman appeared out of the flames like an emerald phoenix.

Draco's eyes widened in disbelieving shock, the relief that drowned him seemed to stop his heart. His mother had appeared, and in his jumbled mind she seemed like an angel, her blonde hair floating around her like she were underwater.

Then in that brief moment of magic, the green flames disappeared as quickly as they had come and her hair dropped limply around her.

Draco suddenly felt an indescribable feeling of fear.

Something was wrong.

His smile slipped of his face and his face froze as nerves danced violently in his body, a fear that chocked him and sent his heart hammering.

His mother had an expression on her face that would haunt Draco for the rest of his life, burn forever into his soul, cause him to wake in the middle of the night in cold sweats.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and pain, her mouth slightly open.

She was starring right at Draco, her body at an awkward pose, akin to having a sword thrust straight into her back, her arms held out in-front of her.

She looked like some grotesque statue.

Her eyes appeared to sparkle with tears, and then they glazed over, as dull as puddle water.

Everything was in slow motion.

Then suddenly, Narcissa Malfoy fell, and ended up as a broken, crumpled mess on the ground.

Dead.

Everything went silent.

No one made a sound.

Draco felt like he'd been hit with a ten ton anvil.

Behind his mother stood Lucius, his wand drawn, pointing to the exact spot that his wife had just been. His face was a picture of shock.

cries! I killed Narcissa…. I always planned it, so I had to do it!  I quite liked this chapter, quite long, again, not much dialogue, it didn't seem fitting. I quite like how Narcissa's death came about on paper, still sad though.  anyway, hope you enjoyed!

I've actually updated! Wasn't too long to wait, not a year anyway! Just one more chapter I'd say. thank you to allllll my great reviewers, I'm so grateful for your kind and constructive words! hugs! .


	26. I'm sorry father, but you drove me to it

Everybody that had surrounded Lucius had now moved away, leaving a perfect circle around the frozen man and freshly killed wom

**I'm sorry father, but you drove me to it. **

Everybody that had surrounded Lucius had now moved away, leaving a perfect circle around the frozen man and freshly killed woman, crumpled on the floor, head bent against her back in a sickeningly awkward position. All eyes were on her…. one pair of eyes were on him, though no one could see them.

A fist suddenly materialised and flew out of seemingly empty air, connecting violently with the blonde mans jaw. The loud 'crack' echoed around the painfully silent room as the rest of Severus Snape appeared from thin air, as if an invisible curtain from which he had been hiding had been drawn.

Then they were on the ground, the dark man throwing Lucius's head and shoulders onto the ground repeatedly, tears sparkling in his anguished eyes; the image of suffering. He never lessoned his onslaught, his body numb with a vicious wild anger, possessed with an insane desire to destroy the man that had once been his best friend; his only friend. Strangled sobs and fierce cries of agony ripped the stunned silence as Severus Snape beat the life out of Lucius who could only writhe on the floor, trying uselessly to protect himself against the wild attack.

Draco could only stare at his mother. He didn't even notice as the ropes around him were being tugged at by small, yet strong hands, the hands of Miriam. He thought he heard talking, but it didn't seem to register, nothing did, only incredible coldness.

Lord Voldemort looked at the scene before him, one of his most trusted deatheaters had betrayed him and the other had stayed loyal to his side. Yet, The Dark Lord had a different mind to other men, and he murmured his thoughts out loud to Wormtail and Crabbe. "Severus, on the one hand he has betrayed me, do not think I will forget that, but on the other; here he is, protecting a boy that isn't even his son, coming here against all of his brothers with only his courage at his side. And there's Lucius, treating his own son like a prize animal, snivelling at my side like a lap dog, murdering his own wife…. doing this all without any of his own initiative, just leaching off me. I know who I want by my side when the final battle comes. After all, there are ways to make Severus obey."

Wormtail listened to this with intense confusion, looking at the two men, the blonde now hanging slightly limp as Severus threw him against the ground, a look of bemused disgust on his rat like face, and then something clicked; he understood. He grinned, showing his yellow, pointed teeth. "What about Lucius, my Lord?"

The Dark Lord smiled unpleasantly. "Let Snape kill him, it'll give him good practice"

He made to leave, and as he motioned to the others they seemed reluctant to go, finding it hard to tear their eyes away from the violent scene. "Do not worry!" said the Dark Lord. "Were just getting a better spot, that's all, I couldn't miss this" The others grinned between each other. "After all, it's not time to leave just yet." And with that the whole group moved as one, seeming to fly to the ceiling and like smoke, they became the very shadows of the Warehouse, the occasional glint of the sun against their staring eyes the only sign of their existence.

Goyle had remained behind, seemingly unnoticed by the retreating group of Deatheaters. He couldn't believe his eyes, Narcissa was dead. Intense sadness and remorse beat inside him, and he felt deep inside that he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't see another innocent person dead. The only thing he could resolve to do was help the boy and get these people out, he didn't care what would happen to him after.

Miriam was struggling with the ropes to no avail, tears pouring down her face, the battle with the ropes the only way to stop herself from breaking down, agony filled sobs of anger and frustration burst out of her throat. Then the ropes were gone, she looked with teary surprise at a man who's wand was pointed at Draco; he had just severed the ropes. He then lowered his arm, and a quite "I'm sorry" came from his lips as a whisper. He went, with Miriam, toward Draco who remained stood to the pillar, arms still wrapped around it as if he were still tied, he seemed to be using it as a support. He felt arms wrap around his waist, the very urgency of their embrace causing him to start feeling reality, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Severus had given up, exhausted, huddled on his knees, hands covering his face as sobs tore through him. Lucius, now covered in blood looked in fear with wide blood shot eyes at Severus, then Draco, then his wife. His eyes lingered on the sight of her, and as he tried to crawl away, bloody hands grappling over the floor, pulling his body across the blood drenched ground with incredible pain; all he could see was her in her long white dress at their wedding day, and how happy he had been.

Severus was now crawling to Narcisa's side, his hands stroking her face as her eyes stared blankly and unfocused just above him. He kept repeating "No, no, no, please no" and pulled her lifeless body into a fierce embrace. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry".

He held her for a while, then placed her back down to the ground. He straightened her out between sobs, made her lie in a comfortable, peaceful position, as if she were sleeping. He smoothed her hair from her beautiful face, placed her arms so they crossed over her still chest, and lastly placed his hands over her blank eyes, and closed them. "Good-bye, Narcissa" His voice broke at the end.

Draco now felt tears slide down his face and he couldn't take the feel of the elf and the man. "No" he started to say as he struggled to be free of their touch. "No, get off, I need to… " they let go and Goyle held Miriam back as she attempted to stop him.

The Dark Lord watched intently.

Draco walked past his mother and the broken man now stroking her face, and then walked in front of his father on the ground who was attempting to crawl away faster. Draco looked down at the pitiful sight, confused to how he could have ever been afraid of him. Lucius now looked up and started to feel what Draco had always felt; dread.

"I'm sorry" he said in an anguished voice. Draco just starred down at him.

"Please, it was an accident, I couldn't see, I would never- you know I would never, I….." he needed Draco to say something, anything. "I LOVED HER!"

Silence.

"Get up"

Lucius wiped his eyes, "what?"

"I said, Get Up"

Lucius starred up at him, now crying, and forced himself to stand.

He wavered and stood face to face with his son, whose wand was now pointed at his chest. "I want to see you crumple"

"No, Draco, no! Put that down!"

Draco started to murmur, "I'm sorry father-"

"Draco, I order you! You are my son, I raised you!"

"-but you drove me to it."

The room lit up with green light, a loud bang burst through the pained and heavy silence. Then he was on the ground, a look of surprise on his dull grey eyes.

Draco's wand fell to the ground with a clatter.

Lord Voldemort smiled with satisfaction. "I knew the boy needed more time, but Lucius insisted. We will come back for him soon, when his anger and hatred has grown, and he will be a powerful asset"

&

_Narcissa Malfoy, devoted mother and dear friend. May her strength live on forever._

Draco read the stone over and over again, surrounded by the graves of his family; hers was the most grand and beautiful of them all.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Severus Snape behind him, fighting back tears. One squeeze of his shoulder and he knew it was time to go.

"The train leaves King Cross in exactly half an hour; do you think you're ready for school just yet?"

Draco knew the answer straight away. "It's what mother would have wanted, I'll do her proud, become more then the Malfoy name, bring back what we used to have before my Great Great Grandfather tarnished our name and associated us with Voldemort."

Severus smiled. "That is exactly what she would have wanted."

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the sound of bird song.

"You know Draco, that-" "I know" he stopped him mid-sentence, he knew exactly what he was going to say. He was free. No more did he have to live in fear of his father, he could live his life as he wanted, and though his mother could not be by his side, Severus always would be.

"Your mother will never be gone, she was an amazing woman, and her courage and spirit will never die"

Draco just nodded, scared that if he spoke he would break down his barriers. Old habits die hard.

"Mr.Goyle is a good man, I'll miss Greg at school, Crabbe will find himself a very lonely guy this year."

Severus smiled. "Yes, i'm happy he managed to escape finally, he never really wanted to join, he just wanted to be a part of something, he didn't know he would get in so deep."

"Escape to America, I suppose it wouldn't have been safe for them to stay, I'll keep in touch though, maybe I'll join them some day!" He laughed weakly.

"Don't be angry at Vincent, you know more then many not to judge people by their fathers" Draco didn't reply.

They could now see Miriam in the distance waving at them as they approached, now a free elf.

"Where did you decide to leave your fathers ashes? Somewhere 'fitting' I hope?"

Draco smiled. "Sold them"

Severus almost tripped right to the floor. "What?!"

"I sold them to some guy in Knockturn alley, said he could turn ashes into diamonds, may as well get some use out of him"

"Draco!-"

"I'm kidding" they both shared a look. "I just shook them over some fields as far away from here as possible." He then said as an after thought. "I'm not a murderer"

There was silence. "But i'm glad he's dead"

Snape looked at him intently, then sighed and looked away. "If you hadn't have done it, I would have. But is that what your mother would have wanted?"

Draco couldn't answer that, didn't want to. All he knew was that his life could finally begin, and although he knew that it wasn't over with Voldemort, intense happiness filled his heart with the thought of being safe at Hogwarts and putting this all behind him, with Severus, Miriam and his mother at his side.

The End

&

And that is that. (Phew!) Its finished woooooooooooooooooooo!! Celebration!! . I can't believe its actually finished, after allllll this time, its done!! Complete!! Wow. Just 26 chapters, but still. Next time I decide to write a fic, it'll be a much more structured and all round better one! But still, I'm not unhappy with this one, I quite like it really! But it took too long. I hope you like the ending! Hope it was satisfying enough, I know it wasn't brilliant, there was a bit of " and this happened, then that happened" type of listing, but I tried to tie up all the loose ends, although there's a hint of a sequel if I ever decide to do one, may as well keep it open. I really hope you enjoyed this story!! Thank you soooooo much for everyone who has reviewed!! 151?? I never thought I would get that many!! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me right from the beginning!! I really am grateful, it's the only reason I carried on, apart from the fact that I do enjoy writing! : ) Tell me your thoughts on the ending and if any part of the fic didn't make any sense, please tell me and I'll try to explain! Much love, Perfectpureblood.


End file.
